Avenging Arrow
by remerkaba
Summary: Starling City needs her hero now more than ever, but with Slade's vendetta picking up speed, Oliver isn't sure he can be that hero this time. Steve Rogers needs a place to figure out what he's been fighting for after the events of Captain America Winter Soldier. Felicity is working on getting over her crush on Oliver. Maybe Fate's decided they could all use a little help!
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Arrow, or Captain America or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment. There is no monetary gain and no copyright infringement intended. The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show or movies, the rest you don't recognize are from me.

**Note: For anyone reading Reflections in Time… I have not abandoned that story. You should be getting an update in the next two weeks. **

Notes: I love the characters of Oliver and Felicity and enjoy reading Olicity stories but this story is a Felicity/Steve Rogers pairing. I intend for there to be a lot of action and some of the other Avengers may make appearances. Oliver has had some pretty crappy breaks along the way. I think him having a little help with the Slade problem and maybe some new friendship would be fun to explore. This is my first try at a fandom not SG1 and since my amazingly awesome beta Gategirl7 is just catching up on Arrow and isn't into the second season yet, for now I have friend who has never been a beta before that is helping me.

This story takes place after Captain America Winter Soldier in the Marvel universe and a few weeks before the episode Deathstroke in the Arrow universe. There could be spoilers for any of the Marvel movies through 'Winter Soldier' and Spoilers for this season of Arrow. Also maybe some minor spoilers for Agents of Shield. From Deathstroke forward will be AU since Steve will be in the mix but I will be trying to keep in line with the big events that happened in cannon.

For now this story is not Mature audience and I'm going to try to keep it that way. I will post alternate chapters alongside this one when we get to the steamier chapters so that you can read the family friendly one here or the racer version of those chapters**. **

This story was inspired by the amazing Felicity/Steve pairings that started with NocturnalRites  
story : s/10185771/1/Felicity-and-the-First-Avenger-Arrow-Captain-America-Crossover If you haven't checked it out, she is an amazing storyteller. You will enjoy it. 

Chapter 1 – Fresh Starts

Steve Rogers rolled his shoulders as he fought to get into a rhythm with the exercise bag. He needed to be careful to control his pace and the strength of his punches since he was in a public place. The exercise room of the local Veteran's Administration of Starling City was deserted at 8am on Easter Sunday but he didn't dare slip. He didn't need to blow his cover by sending the bag across the room just because his anger and frustration were at an all-time high.

The pound of his knuckles against the bag felt good. The physical release of energy felt good. Those things didn't change. The rest of his life had been upended quite spectacularly the last few months, leaving him unsure. S.H.E.I.L.D had been ripped apart by HYDRA, an organization that should have been dead and buried. Bucky, his brother in everything but blood was alive, not dead for 70 years like Steve believed, but he'd been brainwashed and abused and now he'd disappeared.

"We shut down Hydra, we shut down SHIELD." Steve's own words, condemning Shield to death, echoed in his brain. Nick Fury had not been happy at hearing them. 'One has nothing to do with the other!' He'd argued, but Steve hadn't budged. 'You're not part of Hydra, but you had the same ideas as they did! If we have to shut this down, we shut down everything!' Had he been right? He'd been so sure, but now, seeing the disarray the intelligence community was in, the way other agencies were picking through the carcass of SHIELD, he wasn't as sure.

Tony Stark's voice from years ago played loudly in his head 'An intelligence agency that *fears* intelligence? Historically, not awesome.' Much as Steve disagreed with many of Tony's sentiments, in this he was right. Peggy's legacy to the world, the cause he'd fought for, turned out to be as corrupt as if the Red Scull were still alive and in charge.

Steve hit the bag faster, controlling his power, but he stopped trying to control his speed. "Stop wallowing." He ordered himself, hearing Natasha's voice in his head. His decisions had changed the world for so many people, not just him. Everything that had happened swirled around in his head. He had too much time to think. Chasing after the Winter Soldier with his wingman Sam had kept him from thinking too hard at first, but with no sign of Bucky, he'd had to give up the search.

The chains holding the bags groaned in protest at the power in Steve's blow. Dialing it back a little, he breathed in and tried to calm himself. Nat explained that as the Winter Soldier, Bucky knew how to go to ground better than just about anyone. He wouldn't be found until he was ready. So the feelers were left out there, but there really wasn't anything else that Steve could do. Sam had gone home to his family until he was needed and Steve had found a new place on the opposite coast of his birth to try to, 'find himself' as Stark had called it.

Find himself?! He knew what he was, he was a soldier. He just wasn't sure who to fight for anymore. For now the Avengers, when they needed him, would have to be enough. The days of him working for a government agency were behind him for quite some time. As Steve's fist connected with the bag too hard again, he ignored the creaking chains and slight tear in the seam, finding it harder to rein himself back in again.

Inactivity wasn't something he took well, but he had to accept that right now there was little for him to do as an Avenger or as Bucky's friend. The spy's were the ones on the front now. They found targets and then the people like him got called in. And Bucky wouldn't be found until he was ready. That left a whole lot of time to think about his life and all the wasted time. He'd sunk that damn HYDRA ship into the ice, lost 70 years of his life and it had all been for nothing. HYDRA was still destroying lives, including his.

"Cut off one head…" he muttered as he slammed his fist into the bag much harder than he meant to and watched as his hand penetrated the canvas of the bag. Sand shot out of the newly formed rip on the opposite side. Well at least he hadn't shot the punching bag across the room this time.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for muscles, ah," the feminine voice jolted Steve back to reality. He spun toward the young woman that had come in the side door. As her words sunk in, he felt the corner of his mouth lift a bit. "I mean, I'm not looking for muscles, I have my own. Not that they're nearly as nice as yours are. It's not like I'm standing here admiring your muscles or anything," she rushed on. "Because that would be really awkward," she paused for a moment, blinking at him with huge eyes behind her glasses. He was mesmerized. Her bright lips and natural makeup were not that far off from what women of his time wore.

The more the young woman talked the more she turned red. The color started at her neck and was working itself up toward her hairline. It was adorable and reminded him of days when women blushed much more easily than they did now. He thought he might be blushing a little at her obvious appreciation of his bare arms, but couldn't bring himself to interrupt. He was fascinated to see what she would say next.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment, she seemed to catch herself. "I'm Felicity Smoke," she announced, obviously deciding there was no way to salvage her prior rambling. She took a few steps toward him and held out her hand. "I was looking for John Diggle," she stated. "I sometimes have run-away babble," she explained a bit sheepishly. "It happens a lot actually, but I, ah was actually meeting John here to help decorate for Easter. I know I'm Jewish, but candy, kids hunting for brightly colored Easter eggs; what's not to love?"

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he smiled. "It's good to meet you, but I don't think you want to shake hands with me right this minute, I'm not presentable for mixed company." He'd worked himself into a sweat not to mention his hands were still taped from the workout with the bag. The bag! She'd almost made him forget that he'd punched a hole in it. She seemed to be too focused on him to notice anything else. It was flattering and a relief.

He was very glad she didn't seem to think it was strange that he could tear through a heavy punching bag, let alone with enough power to force the displaced sand out of the other side. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't paid attention to controlling his strength or to the fact that someone had walked in on him. On the other hand, he liked very much that she was flustered by just him. She didn't know who he was, but yet she was very focused on him and almost a little shy.

"It's OK," Felicity smiled. Her whole face lit up with expression. Steve's breath caught in his chest. "I'm used to sweaty men." What? She caught him off guard. His eyebrows climbed into his hairline. He was sure he'd turned red now. Felicity eyes went wide. "I mean not sweaty for sexy reasons," she was quick to continue, though it wasn't making either of them less embarrassed that he could tell. "Not that you can't be sexy when you sweat because obviously you are…" her cheeks had turned a brilliant red as she stammered to a stop.

Steve tried hard to hold back his smile so that he wouldn't embarrassed her any worse than she was already doing to herself, but he failed miserably. She was absolutely adorable. He liked how open she was. "I'm going to just stop talking now and hope that the floor opens up and swallows me." She decided out loud.

"Never going to happen," John Diggle interrupted as he came around the corner. "I thought I heard you back here, Felicity." He announced, headed down the hall toward them.

"The floor or the babbling," she muttered under her breath. Steve stopped trying to suppress the smile that kept threatening and let out a chuckle. Glancing at him, her lips turned up too and Steve felt a little weight lift off of him. He had to catch his breath. No one had affected him like that since Peggy.

Apparently John had heard her mumbled comment also if his smile was anything to judge by. He held up the streamers of various colors in one hand and a bag with more pastel colors sticking out of the top in the other.

"Please take over these and make them festive. Lyla was coming by to help, but she just got called away and streamers are not my thing." The older man looked hopeful.

"Not a problem," she agreed, taking the colored streamers from his hands. She spun a little and smiled up at Steve. "It was nice to meet you." She told him. His heart rate picked up at the smile she turned on him. "I had better get working and let you get naked." Steve coughed as that statement hit him in the chest. With raised eyebrows he noticed that John seemed to choke for a second before clearing his throat. Diggle didn't seem surprised. Maybe Felicity's lack of control when it came to whatever thoughts were in her head was something that happened often.

"For your shower, get naked for your shower," she corrected quickly, though he didn't think that was much of a save. She was back to being an adorable shade of red again except this time Steve was pretty sure he matched her. "I'm making this so much worse."

"The tape is on the counter in the assembly room," Diggle offered helpfully, the laughter apparent in his voice. Felicity turned grateful eyes on him before hurrying from the room. Steve watched her leave, too distracted to notice right away as the smile vanish from his friend's face. He followed John's eyes as he turned toward the punching bag still slowly leaking sand.

"You want to tell me what happened here?" John asked, his calm voice had an edge to it. His usually kind expression had gone hard. Steve considered his answer. He didn't want to lie to someone he'd started to consider a friend, but he couldn't exactly blurt out that he was Captain America. He'd only known John 6 weeks or so.

A few months ago he might have, but now that he'd lead the team taking down S.H.E.I.L.D and HYDRA he was a lot more cautious who he told his secret. There might be people hunting him and he didn't want to bring trouble to anyone new. Steve wasn't planning to hide his identity if anyone recognized him. There were pictures out there if anyone checked the old news reels, but they weren't that easy to come by and he wasn't going to offer the information.

"I'll be happy to pay for the bag." Steve met John's eyes and held them. He wanted the older man to see that he was someone to trust. John sighed and stepped back. He'd come to full alertness and he was putting more distance between them. Steve wasn't sure what was up. Ok, it was unusual to break a bag unless you had super strength, but he did not understand the level of watchfulness John was exhibiting.

Steve could understand questions and his avoidance tactic was obviously not going to work on John, but he wasn't exactly sure why John now perceived him as a threat over a ripped bag. Damn, Steve didn't want to lie to this man that was becoming his friend, but he also didn't want to bring his other life into this one. The Veterans Administration and the surrounding Glade's area had begun to be a haven of what he believed normal life probably was these days. Sure, the area was rough and rebuilding after the city's earthquake disaster, but he could see pockets of new life and new hope springing up. It was restoring his soul and he wasn't ready to give that up.

"I'm sorry, John. I lost my temper earlier and I gave it a pretty hefty kick that must have weakened the canvas. I'm the one that damaged the bag so I will pay for it. I was just getting ready to grab a broom and clean it up when Ms. Smoak came in," he stated the last part truthfully. The story sounded false to him, but it always did that when he lied. He was a terrible at it. He could feel his face getting warm.

He was hoping his friend would take it as embarrassment at losing control, which is also was. Maybe Natasha's talks about lying were sinking in. She's told him that because he was so bad at it, he should stick as close to the actual truth as he could if he had to go that route. "I'm just glad it was my fist that went through it and not someone else's. I'd hate if someone had hurt themselves because I weakened the bag."

John watch him for a moment before his face and stance relaxed. "You want to tell me what prompted the loss of temper?" The man wasn't going to let this go. "You haven't talked about your time serving or what you are dealing with, but I'm a good ear if you need it." Steve was touched by the offer. The truth was he could use a friend that wasn't involved with the craziness of his life. Natasha and Bruce were both good friends that he could and did turn to, but neither was a soldier and both came at life from completely different points of view than he did.

"I'm still active duty," he answered, deciding to open up a bit. "I can be called in at any time." And while the Army is still paying me a pension, I don't work for them anymore, Steve thought, but didn't point out. "A few things have made me question what I've been fighting for." Steve wasn't sure where that had come from. It was more than he'd meant to reveal.

"I've been there, Man," Diggle responded. "I had a tour that made me question what I was fighting for a few years back. I got out as soon as I could. What company did you serve in?"

Steve wanted to say proudly '107th Infantry', but it didn't exist anymore. "I'm not officially tied to any company anymore. I'm pulled for special projects." As he repeated the line he'd been given, he couldn't help think about the 107th and his Howling Commandos. He knew who to trust back then. They'd been his family, not just his team. It was a lot simpler in those days. Don't go there, he told himself, pushing the images of his modern day team trying to ambush him in an elevator out of his mind. "How about you, what company were you with?" he asked. The more he got to know John Diggle, the more he was starting to like him and feel like he was someone he'd be able to trust.

Before John could answer, a couple burst in the back door. The young woman was full of energy, while the young man with her seemed to be more reserved with an almost wild look to him. "Hi, Mr Diggle," the young woman greeted John. "Felicity mentioned that you were organizing an Easter brunch and fun day for the kids. I thought you might be able to use some more help and more supplies." She offered, holding up two big bags and tilting her head toward the even bigger bags her friend was carrying.

"Hello, Ms. Queen, Roy," Diggle responded, moving forward to welcome them. "We can always use more help and supplies." He smiled, turning back to Steve, "Steve Rogers, this is Thea Queen and Roy Harper." Steve moved to shake hands with both young people.

"Nice to meet you Steve," Thea Queen shook his hand, warm and friendly. Her boyfriend, he assumed, was not nearly so friendly. When they shook hands he seemed to be uncomfortable, almost like he was afraid to actually grip Steve's hand. Did Roy recognize him? He didn't really think so, but it did send up a few flags. He'd have to keep an eye on the kid.

"You as well," Steve offered. "Well it looks like you're getting busy, John. I better clean up this mess then go grab a shower so I can get back and help."


	2. Chapter 2 Catch of the Day

Chapter 2 Catch of the Day

Felicity popped the ear buds out of her ear as the sound of voices intruded over her music. She glanced over to see Roy and Thea with John. Frowning at the little jolt of disappointment that hit her when Steve wasn't the one walking through the door, she dismissed the feeling. She'd enjoyed admiring him, but it was probably better he hadn't come in to help. She'd just blurt random, sexually charged thoughts at him again.

Guys that looked like that did not go for brainy hackers like her. Case in point: Oliver. No, no, no, she was not going to think about him. She'd just started to find her footing after he and Sara had hooked up and the dynamic of the team had suddenly shifted. It had been hard facing the fact that Oliver didn't see her the way that she wanted him to and probably never would. Felicity cringed as she thought about the bullet she'd taken in an attempt to retain her place as 'his girl'. She wasn't sorry she saved Sara or that she'd helped stop the bad guy of the day, but she was self-aware enough to know that she could have gotten hurt a whole lot worse.

"Hi Guys," she waved a little at Thea and Roy. "Are you here to help or just dropping off goodies?"

Thea smiled as she set her bags down. "We're here to help," she announced. It didn't take long to divide up the work and get started. Roy went to help John move tables, Thea was in the kitchen putting together baskets to be given out to the kids and Felicity was just getting the last of her bundle of decorations hung. As she reached the last corner, she realized she hadn't placed the ladder in quite the right spot. The last part of the wall was just a tiny bit out of her reach.

Not feeling like taking the time to climb down and move the ladder over, she reached with her left arm to steady herself on the corner so she could stretch toward the last little bit of wall that needed ribbon hung on it. She wasn't ready for the jolt of pain as her still healing bullet wound protested how reaching so far made the skin pull across her shoulder.

Felicity gasped and automatically took a step backwards, away from the pain, only to realize she was on a ladder and about to fall backwards. She flailed for a second until she felt strong arms catch her and settle her against a very well chiseled, hard chest. 'Oliver', her mind supplied, but her rescuer's scent was all wrong. Oliver had a classy smell to him that she associated with expensive cars and high rise office buildings. This was a clean, earthy smell.

"Are you OK, Ms. Smoak," Steve asked, studying her face for a second as he effortlessly held her against him. She didn't answer at first. Her mind was too busy processing how his arm felt cradling her backside and how hard his pecks felt where her hand lay against his chest.

"Ms. Smoak," he prompted. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she finally answered, finding her voice. Steve searched her face for a moment before he carefully set her back on her feet. Felicity was speechless. She liked the feel of being held so securely in his arms. She also recognized the strength it had taken to catch her and control her fall so easily.

Her heart sped up. Wow, he was even sexier close up. When he set her on her feet again, he didn't immediately release her. She felt the heat from his hands on her hips, steadying her. An answering heat was slowly growing to pool low in her center. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her breathing, she smiled up into his clear blue eyes. He had really honest eyes, she decided, but a bit haunted. Maybe I should be asking him if he is OK, she thought, steading herself by lightly gripping his forearm. He was very solid and warm beneath her fingers.

"Muscles," damn, she had to stop that. She hadn't babbled this bad since Oliver had dropped off the bullet ridden computer in her office so long ago.

"Steve will do fine, ma'am," he was smiling at her and he hadn't yet stepped back out of her space or released her. "Are you alright?" He asked her again. "You looked like you were in pain before you fell."

"Felicity," her voice was a little breathless. "You can call me Felicity," she instructed. "And I'm OK. I just stretched wrong when I was trying to hang the last part of the ribbon." Steve glanced up at the spot she'd pointed at. He gently took the ribbon and thumb tack she was still clutching and reached around her to push it into place on the wall.

"It must be nice to be that tall." She observed glad nothing sexual came out of her mouth for once.

"I like it better than being short," he agreed, a lopsided smile on his face that made her think it was an inside joke he was telling.

"Were you ever short" she teased back.

"About 100 years ago." He smiled. "Is there anything else you need to hang?"

"I think the hanging part is all done." She told him, glancing over her shoulder where Thea was just finishing her section. "The next part is the fun part. We get to stuff the plastic eggs with treats for the kids and hide them. Digg has everyone meeting in the kitchen for stuffing duties." She turned to pick up the ladder, but Steve reached around her and picked it up before she had a chance.  
"Lead the way."

"Thank you." She'd forgotten how nice it was to have someone paying attention to her without wanting anything in return. Well he might want something, but not the usual something like IT information or a suspect tracked down.

"Felicity," Steve stopped her. When she turned back to him she was surprised to find that his face was slightly pink and his ears were turning red. He met her eyes and hesitated, before taking a deep breath. "Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner tomorrow evening?" It all came out in a rush.

She hadn't seen that coming. When his face started turning even redder, she realized she hadn't answered yet. "I'd like that," she told him honestly, suddenly feeling almost giddy. "I'm doing some IT work at Verdant but I should be done by 7pm if that is OK?"

"That's the club a few blocks down on the right?" Steve asked her. At her nod, he continued. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He was smiling now too. It felt good to be excited about something that did not involve Slade Wilson or killing and mayhem.

It was a little weird that someone as athletic and good looking as Steve would be interested in her. Jocks did not date brainy, hacker girls.

"I'm not sure what a 'hacker girl' is, but I like smart, beautiful women." Steve told her. Oh, God, she'd said that out loud.

When she didn't immediately respond, he looked at her and a smile spread across his face. "You didn't mean to say that out loud did you?" The laughter was evident in his voice, but she could tell he was amused with her, not laughing at her.

"Are you sure you want to take me to dinner?" she asked, her voice resigned. "Conversation is likely to be filled with more unintentional babbling. It's a disease."

Steve didn't try to hold back his laughter this time. "I like your unintentional babbling. Not many people are honest enough to just say what they think. I'm looking forward to dinner." The man knew the perfect thing to say Felicity decided.

"Me too," she confessed.

"We should probably go in and start filling eggs," he pointed out. Smiling over her shoulder at him, she led the way to the kitchen. This was turning out to be a very good day.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows

Steve put down his sketch pad and looked at the drawing he'd finished. He was just starting to use colored pencils and didn't feel he had a really good handle on blending them yet, but he liked the way he'd caught Felicity in the piece.

She'd been laughing with him, teasing him about his hand eye coordination as he'd tried to fit too much candy in the little plastic eggs, making them very hard to snap together. Using his strength on them hadn't been a good fix. The little plastic pieces had popped apart, spilling their candy surprises everywhere.

He smiled at the memory. He could honestly say no one had accused him of having fumble fingers since he'd become Captain America. The whole day had gone better than he could remember a day going in a very long time. He'd spent it enjoying Felicity's company, playing catch with some of the older kids that had come with their families and serving veterans and their families' food. It helped remind him of what he was fighting for. Except most everyone that had been fighting by his side and those directing where he should go and what missions he should be on were tainted by HYDRA.

That thought led to places he didn't want to go after having spent such a normal, nice day. Pushing up from the couch, Steve headed to the bedroom to change. In minutes he was in jogging pants and a t-shirt and headed out of his door. He needed to clear his head.

It was a little after ten pm. Hopefully the streets would be less crowded and he could find a field or piece of road with no one around. He needed to expel some energy. What he needed was a good sparring session with Natasha or Clint or even Thor, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment. It would feel good to open up and let the speed take over until his mind was clear and exhaustion let him sleep. With that in mind, he headed for the rougher side of the Glades. Those streets were much more likely to be deserted.

Twenty minutes into the run, he was already starting to feel better. He hadn't let his speed get much above what a very fast un-enhanced man could manage, but he was already starting to feel better. As Steve topped a fairly steep hill, he heard the sound of a struggle up ahead. With his enhanced abilities, he could hear things a good distance away. Picking up speed, he rounded a corner just in time to see six thugs fighting with a man dressed all in green. Newspaper and television articles had talked about a green vigilante once known as the Hood and now being called The 'Arrow'. This must be him.

Curious, Steve stopped at the edge of the fight to observe instead of stepping in. The Arrow was moving fast and making short work of what looked to be gang members trying to take him down. Steve had read several articles and watched the news about Starling's Vigilante. Some swore he was a hero, some a villain as bad as any of the gangs. Steve decided to withhold judgment. He'd done some research. The man had started out bloody, but the last year or so he'd seemed to be working to bring criminals to the police alive. It seemed the man in green had taken to leaving scum secured to walls and placing calls to the police to have them picked up. That gave him a benefit of a doubt in Steve's book.

A few years ago, Captain America would have been sure that what Arrow was doing was wrong. Taking the law into your own hands was wrong no matter what the circumstances. He'd have helped take Arrow down, but he'd learned over the years that things were much less black and white than he liked to admit.

The last two years had changed him. He still considered himself a man of principal and honor, but according to Natasha, he had become more open-minded. Of course Stark had phrased it as 'Glad to see you've had the stick removed from your ass, Cap.' Then he'd stopped, eyed him up and down and added 'well somewhat' before heading back to his shop.

Steve leaned against the wall next to him and continued to watch. The Arrow fought well. He was down to three still standing when one of the men managed to grab a gun that had been knocked to the ground. Starling's vigilante didn't see the man with the gun behind him. He was too absorbed in fighting the two knife wielding thugs in front of him. Without thinking, Steve moved. At Captain America speed, he reached the gunman and knocked him unconscious just in time. The man went down hard. Satisfied he wouldn't be getting up quickly, Steve turned to find himself at the business end of Arrow's bow.

He was fairly sure that the vigilante hadn't seen how fast he moved since his back had been to both the gunman and Steve. That went in the plus column, but now he was in the man's sights. Guess it was time to see how the Vigilante handled himself with someone not on the wrong side of the law, he decided.

"Hey, Hang on," Steve said, holding his hands in a nonthreatening stance.

"Your buddy there picked up a gun. You didn't see it. I lent a hand, that's all that is going on here." He kept his voice calm.

"Who are you?" the computer modulated voice was low and raspy.

"Steve Rogers," Steve informed him. "I'm just out for a run."

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'm a trained soldier, I wasn't in any danger. You were." Steve had worked with the archer, Clint Barton long enough to know that at this distance even Steve's speed wouldn't save him from being hit if Arrow decided to put one of his namesakes through Steve's chest.

"What are you doing in this part of town at this time of night?" The vigilante's modulated voice was getting on Steve's nerves.

"Jogging." He was fairly sure he'd said that already.

"Jogging?" Even modulated the voice was incredulous. "This is not the part of town to be alone in, unarmed."

"I wasn't the one that had a gun aimed at my back," Steve pointed out, not sure what the reaction would be at the jab. Maybe Natasha was rubbing off on him. Before Arrow could react, Steve changed tactics. "You drop your shoulder on the right side when you throw an opponent. It leaves you slightly off balance for that second it takes to square yourself back up. It gives someone that knows what they're doing an opening and slows you down against multiple opponents." He glanced at the men on the ground for emphasis.

"Why are you telling me this? Who are you and why are you really here?" Arrow's paranoia didn't surprise Steve. He was downright trusting compared to Clint and Natasha.

Steve decided to go with the truth, well some of it at any rate, and see what happened. "The price of freedom is high," he stated. "I know that better than most. When I see someone else standing up and paying that price, I help where I can."

"I'm not looking for a partner. You need to stay out of this. It will get you killed." The man seemed to have a one track mind as far as Steve could tell.

"I'm not offering to be your partner, just making an observation." From what Steve had read and what he'd just observed Arrow didn't seem to be a cold hearted killer. All the gang members lying around them were still alive. Steve had decided to be helpful; he was starting to regret the impulse. When Arrow didn't immediately answer and didn't lower his bow, Steve changed the subject one more time. "What do you do with the criminals once you're done knocking them out?"

"I secure them and call the police," the man in green finally answered. "How is that any business of yours?"

"Well the two behind you are waking up."

"I know. I'm still deciding what to do with you." Starling's vigilante informed him.

"Unless you are planning to put an arrow in me, I suggest you toss me a couple of the plastic cuffs or whatever you use to secure criminals with. I'll get these behind me secure, you get the others and we can both go home." Steve didn't move. He waited to see what Arrow would do. It only took a moment before the other man lowered his bow and tossed Steve a few thick zip ties that he'd pulled from a pocket.

Steve caught them out of the air and turned to his task. It didn't take long for the two men to secure the unconscious and semi unconscious hoodlums to a chain link fence along the street. Still keeping a close eye on Steve, Arrow placed a call to someone at the police department. Steve was satisfied. The city's Vigilante seemed to be trying to do the right thing. He didn't appear to be a threat Steve needed to deal with.

.

"The price of freedom is high," The man's words resonated with Oliver. For once, he didn't know what to say. The guy standing in front of him had a look in his eye that made Oliver believe this man had paid some price along the way that haunted him. He'd seen that same look in Sara's eyes. He'd seen it in his own every time he looked in the mirror.

Oliver could understand fighting your demons while trying to hold onto whatever good was left inside. Tommy's death still haunted him. More than that, the words he said about paying a high price for freedom had never felt truer than they did now considering the last few months. Slade was back and bent on vengeance and he wasn't sure how to stop him. If he didn't find a way, Oliver's family and friends would be paying the price along with him.

Hell he couldn't even beat Slade in a fight, how was he supposed to stop him. Slade's words the last time they fought went through Oliver's mind. 'Don't forget who taught you, kid.' Slade was ahead of him at every turn.

Oliver couldn't get the sight of Wilson talking to his mother, in the Queen living room out of his mind. How long until the monster his old friend had become started to kill his family. Who would be first, his mother, Thea?

"You say I drop my right shoulder when I throw someone," He prompted, not sure why he cared what this stranger thought.

"Yes," Rogers reiterated. "Anyone with experience is going to take advantage of that. When you fight multiple targets, it will slow you down like it did today. You're good and if today is any indication, you're going against mostly untrained gangs so you haven't had it bite you yet, but someday it could get you killed." Oliver thought about that. He'd turned just in time to see Rogers take down the gunman. The man was quick and efficient. His reflexes were obviously battle honed. He hadn't flinch when he'd been held at arrow point. All that spoke of experience.

"I passed a field about a quarter mile back." Rogers told him. "It looked pretty deserted. I can show you how to correct that if you want."

He hesitated. As much as he was inclined to blow off the offer, Slade was making him desperate. Oliver was the most experienced fighter on Team Arrow. God he needed to make Felicity stop calling them that, it was rubbing off onto him. Thinking about his training since he'd come home, Oliver knew it was lacking. Digg had shown him a few moves but never noticed any weakness in Oliver's fight. Most of the time, it was Oliver instructing Digg. He'd had training after leaving the island, before coming back home, but obviously not enough to beat Slade. He had no one in Starling City that challenged him at that level and pushed him to get better. Enemies trying to kill him notwithstanding. He needed any advantage he could get when it came to Slade.

Besides, he was frustrated at their inability to find any clues to tell them what Slade was planning or even where he was. Sparing with someone that he didn't have to be that careful with was appealing. If Oliver was being honest with himself, he also didn't like that this stranger had noticed a weakness in him. It wouldn't hurt Oliver's feeling a bit if he was able to drop Rogers a few times.

The thought that this could be some kind of trap crossed his mind, but that didn't seem very likely. Slade didn't come after him in ways like this. Slade came after those Oliver loved, not directly at him. Meeting Rogers tonight was actually good timing. Both Diggle and Felicity had called it an early night after they'd finished with John's Easter celebration. Sara was with her dad. He was on his own tonight, Everyone believed he'd gone home.

"After you," he agreed, falling in behind Rogers as the other man nodded and took off at a jog. The park was as deserted as Roger's had said. There was fairly good light from a full moon and streetlights. Oliver set his bow to the side, but within easy reach and popped the Velcro closure on his quiver, dropping it next to his bow. He turned to the man waiting patiently a few feet away.

"What now?" He asked as he watched Rogers line himself up in front of him.

"I'm going to move toward you. Throw me to your right." Steve waited for Oliver to nod, then came at him. Oliver did as instructed. Adding a little more force than he probably should have sparing with a stranger, but he wasn't in the best mood and it actually felt good. To Oliver's surprise, before he could finish that thought, he was on the ground, on his back with Steve standing over him offering him a hand.

"Show me how you did that." Oliver demanded, rolling to his feet and ignoring the hand.

"A better option would be for me to show you how to stop me from doing that." Steve informed him. The man was right. Oliver might not like it, but he liked Slade always winning the fights between them much less.

It took more than an hour and both men were sweating, Oliver more so than Steve, but Steve had finally proclaimed Oliver fixed. For his part, Oliver agreed. He felt more balanced and able to pivot better. He'd even been able to throw Steve a few times. It felt good, even if he was coming to respect Rogers' skill. Such a small change in his stance and follow through had made all the difference.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, holding his hand out to Steve.

"You're welcome," Steve answered, accepting Oliver's hand in a friendly shake.

"I enjoyed the sparring. It was good to work off some excess energy." To his surprise, Oliver had enjoyed it himself. With Diggle, Sara and Roy, he was the leader, the most experienced. They looked to him to instruct them. Sparring with Rogers, Oliver didn't have to hold back. It had taken him a few minutes to realize it, but he'd been able to go all out and Rogers matched him. He could concentrate on himself in a way he couldn't when he spared with Diggle and sometimes even with Sara.

It was clear that Steve was very well trained. Oliver could learn a lot. The part of him that was Oliver Queen, CEO and reformed playboy rebelled at the idea of asking for help, but then he remembered how little chance he'd had for survival until Slade had taken him under his wing on the island. That training had saved his life.

How much farther could he get now if a person with Steve's knowledge were to agree to help? The man's style was completely different than Slade's or anything he'd been taught after getting off the island. His moves and athleticism matched Oliver's abilities better than the brute strength Slade's teaching depended on. Just maybe Oliver could be a match for Slade or at very least come up with a few surprises for his former teacher.

"The man that trained me is trying to kill me." Oliver stated, surprising himself that he had admitted that to a man he barely knew. He was uncomfortable, but desperate. "I don't know how to stop him." That was the hardest sentence he'd had to say in a long time. What he didn't say, what he couldn't reveal was that he didn't know how to stop Slade from hurting the people that he loved. Revealing that was not something he could tell a stranger. It was hard enough to admit to himself.

.

Steve considered Arrow's words. After sparring with him, he was pleasantly surprised at how good Starling's vigilante was, but did he want to become involved in a fight when he didn't have knowledge of all the sides? He'd spent years working for the wrong side without knowing it. How many people, events had he influenced in ways that might have been furthering HYDRA's cause without his knowledge? But he wasn't the kind to sit out a fight either.

Easy Rogers, he chided himself. This is one man and one city, not a world organization. What harm would it do to help Arrow sharpen his fighting skills? Steve himself had been sparring daily with his partner Natasha, other Avengers or his team since the battle of New York, before that there had been constant missions against Nazi Germany and Red Skull with the Howling Commandos. He missed having a sparring partner that challenged him.

"What can you tell me?" He asked, trying to make up his mind. "How do you go from being trained by this man to him wanting you dead?"

Arrow hesitated, rubbing at the back of his neck. Steve waited. He could see that it wasn't easy for the other man to ask for help. Confiding was probably going to be a whole lot harder for him.

"He was my friend. He trained me when I knew nothing. I survived because of him, but he believes I'm responsible for the death of a woman we both loved." The pain in the man's voice hit Steve. Regret was something Steve understood.

"Are you responsible?"

"Yes," Arrow answered without hesitation. "I didn't kill her, but I couldn't save her either."

Steve clenched his fist against the pain as the image of Bucky falling came to his mind. "The VA on 5th street has a good gym and workout area. They close at 10pm every night. Be there at 11pm tomorrow. I'll leave the side door open for you." Steve couldn't get Bucky out of his mind. He'd been unable to save him, twice. Helping this man stay alive felt right.


	4. Chapter 4 Muscles

Felicity glanced at the clock again. She was running two updates that would help search for Slade Wilson while simultaneously watching the clock waiting for 7pm. Oliver was out. Sara was upstairs working. All those things were good. She didn't want to have Oliver hanging around while she went and met her date. She wasn't sure how he'd react. He and Sara were together so he shouldn't react at all, but after the way he'd treated Barry, she didn't want to chance it.

Besides it felt a little awkward and she didn't want to deal with that either. She was still new at the whole getting past her crush on Oliver and while her resolve was strong, her nerves weren't. It wasn't that she wasn't excited at having met Steve and going out on a date with him. She very much was. She just wasn't ready for having to justify it to Oliver if he reverted to his 'no one plays with my toys' attitude that he'd had with Berry. That had sucked the joy out of meeting Berry. Steve was something she wanted to be all hers for a little bit.

"Hot Date?" Digg asked, making her jump in her chair. She hadn't realized he'd come up behind her.

"Don't do that!" she protested, slapping him halfheartedly across the arm. "It's bad enough Oliver does that sneaky sneak stuff all the time. You two are going to give me grey hairs. Well not that you'd really notice grey under my blond, but still."

Digg chuckled. "You've looked at the clock 4 times in the last fifteen minutes. So I repeat, hot date?" She should have known that he'd notice she was fidgety.

"Steve is picking me up at 7." She told him, turning to see how he'd react.

"The Steve I know?"

"The very one," she confirmed with a smile.

"Muscles?" Digg questioned, trying to look innocent. This time Felicity didn't bother hitting John lightly. She punched him in the arm for all she was worth.

"Ouch," He exclaimed, rubbing at his arm. She'd have felt bad if the man wasn't chuckling at her at the same time.

"You deserve to have someone in your life." John Diggle was probably one of the closest friends she'd ever had. He knew her well. His supportive words made her feel good.

"How did this happen?" John pulled up a chair and slid next to her so he could see her face.

"He asked me out before we came into the kitchen to help with eggs yesterday," she told him. "Even after I embarrassed him a few more times with my lack of filter he still wanted to take me out. Did you know he blushes?" She couldn't help pointing that out with a little smile. She'd never made a guy like him blush. Most guys that looked like a Greek god knew they looked like a Greek god and were way past the stage of blushing at anything a blond computer geek might say.

John looked thoughtful for a minute. Please don't tell me I shouldn't go, she thought. With all the stuff going on with Slade and the company, she had thought about cancelling. Maybe she shouldn't put Steve in the line of fire if Slade came after her when she was with him. She'd debated with herself, but in the end she'd decided it was only one date and Slade had much better targets than her.

"I like him," Digg said finally. "I think he's been through some heavy stuff he isn't talking about, but he strikes me as someone you can trust." She felt something lift in her. Digg's opinion meant quite a lot to her.

"Why did you seem sort of on alert, military Digg when he and I were talking back by the punching bags yesterday," she blurted. She'd been so focused on Steve, the exchange between him and Digg just registered in her mind. It had been a little strange and she'd meant to ask about it.

"It wasn't my babbling. You're one of the few that are immune to it, but you had your 'get out of here Felicity, there's danger' face on when you told me where the tape was." Once again Felicity held her breath. She didn't want Steve to be a part of their world. She wanted him to just be normal, everyday Steve Rogers. A guy that thought she was worth asking out and didn't seem to mind her babble.

"I noticed Steve had punched a hole in the punching bag. That is extremely hard to do if not impossible. That bag was fairly new." Digg finally answered. "I thought for a minute he might be one of Slade's men, but he explained it and besides, the timing of when he arrived is off." John's instincts were good. She was relieved that he didn't see a problem.

"Plus there is the whole 'he's sane' and not trying to kill us thing on his side." She decided, checking the clock one more time. "Slade's rage groupies don't tend to be able to hide it for very long."

"Yes, there is that," John agreed. "Looks like you have 15 minutes to kill. Have you thought of running a check on Steve Rogers and making sure he's on the up and up?" She wasn't really surprised at Digg's suggestions.

"I thought about it, but I was running updates and besides, you know him and I didn't want to do a background check on one of your friends," she reasoned. And I wanted to pretend a part of my life wasn't about this place and Oliver. She didn't voice that part.

John looked thoughtful then turned back to her. "I like the man, but I don't know much about him except what he's told me. A quick check to make sure he isn't connected with Slade probably wouldn't hurt." He must have seen the look on her face. "I don't think there is any problem or I wouldn't let you walk out of here with him, but right now we need to be a little more careful than normal." His voice was understanding and he was right.

Nodding once, she typed 'Steve Rogers' into the computer. She didn't know where he was from so had to start narrowing the results by other factors like age, gender, military experience. "There are a ton of Steve Rogers out there." She complained. "It's strange, when I put in military service, I keep getting old 40's bond reels and WWII war reels. You know the ones that were supposed to make everyone buy bonds and support the war." She filtered those out. He wasn't a 90 year old man. "At least I'm not getting anything bad." Felicity continued to sort through the results as she tried to narrow the field a little.

Digg looked at his watch as he glanced up at the monitor. "Looks like the search will have to wait until later," he pointed out, looking at the monitor of the upstairs bar. Steve had just walked in. He was wearing dress pants and a nice button down shirt. The pants hung off of his hips just right and the shirt hugged his upper body. He walked to the bar and was speaking with Roy as the younger man stocked the bar in preparation for the evening.

"Earth to Felicity," Digg was saying in her ear. She snapped her head around and grabbed for her purse. She was rising out of the chair as her hand closed on her bag.

"I should go." She noticed the grin that came across Digg's face. "What, I'm excited." She defended.

"I can see that," he agreed. "It looks good on you. Have a good time, Felicity." She smiled and hugged him, before heading up the stairs. When Felicity opened the door, Steve turned toward her as if he had heard her coming. She dismissed the thought. The heavy steel door was too thick to hear anything through and Oliver kept it oiled too well for anyone to hear it open or close. She needed to stop being paranoid and seeing problems everywhere they weren't. Slade was making them all that way. She closed the door behind her. For just a little while she was going to try to forget everything behind that door and be a normal person out on a normal date.


	5. Chapter 5 Tossed Fruit

Chapter 5 Tossed Fruit

"Hi," Felicity greeted, finding her voice a little out of breath. She wasn't sure if it was from her run up the stairs or the smile that he greeted her with.

"Hello, Felicity," Steve answered. "You look beautiful." The look in Steve's eyes made her feel warm. She felt like she was the only one he'd ever said that to. He didn't sound practiced, just sincere.

"Thank you," she answered, her heart sped up in her chest. "You look beautiful too," she told him, then caught what she'd said. "I mean handsome, because guys can't look beautiful, except you do…"

"Thank you," he interrupted her burgeoning ramble with a smile before turning back to the bar. "Thank you for keeping me company, Mr. Harper," he told Roy.

"Anytime, man," Roy offered. "Take care of Blondie. She's a friend." The last was said in a menacing voice as the young man met Steve's eyes and held them for a moment. Felicity realized that Roy was trying to threaten Steve in a brotherly, take care of my sister sort of way. She smiled at him. It was touching and sweet.

"I'll do my best," Steve acknowledged and reached out to shake Roy's hand. The man behind the bar looked startled but pleased as he leaned out to accept the proffered hand. Felicity liked that Steve showed respect to Roy. Her date didn't look intimidated or in any way threatened, but he acknowledged Roy's protective streak. He had no way of knowing that Roy wasn't an ordinary man and had Mirakuru boosted strength. Felicity appreciated that Steve seemed to be genuinely concerned with other people's feelings.

"Hungry?" Steve asked, opening the door for her.

"Starved," she replied as she walked past him.

"This is me," he told her, steering her toward a large blue 2500 Dodge Ram pickup truck. Felicity was mildly surprised. Few people in and around the city drove such heavy duty big trucks. When Steve opened the door and helped her in, she turn in the plush seat taking in the powerful look of the vehicle and decided it fit Steve. The truck was like him, solid and substantial. Steve made her feel safe. Well unless Slade Wilson decided to come after her, but no one could make her feel safe where Mr. Mirakuru was concerned, not even the men on her team.

"What do you do for a living?" Felicity asked, trying to take her mind off of the troubles stalking her life. She was out with a very nice, hot guy and she didn't really know anything about him. She realized she didn't even know what his day job was. She'd just assumed he was retired military since he was at the VA with Digg.

"I'm military, active duty. I'm called for special projects." He didn't sound all that comfortable with his explanation.

"Like the reserves?" She hoped that was all it was.

"Not exactly, I'm called more often than a reservist and considered active duty. My missions are usually not that long lasting, then I'm back again until the next time I'm needed. Although things have slowed down for me quite a bit lately, I never know when I'm going to be needed." Steve did not at all look like he was enjoying this part of the conversation. She didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"What kind of missions?" She wanted the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away. "Do you go help bring food to places that have earthquakes or terrorist attacks?" He seemed like such a nice guy, maybe his missions were peacekeeping and humanitarian in nature.

He looked at her as they turned a corner and slowed down. "They are normally classified missions, Felicity. I'm sorry, I can't talk about them." He told her. The sinking in her stomach turned to a lead weight.

"So it's better if I don't ask." She couldn't help the disappointment she felt. There were so many secrets and lies with her Arrow work. She wanted one part of her life to be normal and easy. Steve suddenly didn't feel so normal or easy. That thought lead right into her night work and the fact that she'd eventually have to lie to Steve and she hated lies. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize they'd parked until Steve gently reached out and touched her arm. It wasn't until then that she realized he'd called her name at least once and she hadn't answered. "Hey," he said his voice and tentative touch pulling her from inside her own head. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything freely. Believe me, I wish that I could be open with you about anything you wanted, but it's mostly to protect you and those around me." He sounded like Oliver and suddenly she felt like she was slipping down a rabbit hole. Here we go again she thought.

"Felicity," Steve removed his hand, but leaned down to make sure he still had her attention. "If you don't want to do this with me, I mean go on this date, get to know each other better, I will be disappointed. I like you, but if you're uncomfortable with my job I'll understand. I'll take you home if you want me to."

She wasn't sure what to say. With her secrets and his, maybe they shouldn't try to start anything new, but his words sped her heart up and made her melt just a little. She liked him too and she really liked that he was willing to put himself on the line for her and tell her how she made him feel then leave the choice in her hands.

"I can promise you one thing," he went on.

"What's that?" She finally asked when she realized Steve was waiting for her to say something.

"I will never lie to you Felicity." He promised his face and voice sincere. "I won't be able to tell you some things and I may have to remind you of that if you ask, but I won't tell you any lies. You have my word on that."

"You're one of the good guys though right?" She wasn't sure what to think, but his promise made a difference. She thought she could live with him not being able to talk about his work as long as she knew he wasn't going to lie to her. It wasn't like she could tell him everything about her after hours work and she was still a good person.

Steve smiled, his eyes crinkled at the edges. He ducked his head a bit. "I'm not sure everyone would agree these days, but I think the general consensus is that yes, I'm one of the good guys." His face was open and honest and just a bit sad. Her heart melted a little more. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked her.

Felicity searched Steve's eyes for a long moment before she made her decision. Steve wasn't Oliver. He wasn't pushing her away or telling her he couldn't have a relationship with someone he could care about. He was saying that he wanted a chance with her, he just couldn't tell her about his work. He looked so hopeful and she wanted this too. "You promised me dinner, Mr. Rogers. Are you trying to get out of it?" The relief on his face made her heart swell with hope. She wasn't the only one that wanted to see where this thing between them might go.

Steve's smile was wide and transformed his face. He suddenly looked younger and more at ease and perfect. When he turned red, she realized she'd said the perfect part out loud and blushed along with him. "I did warn you."

"You did," he confirmed turning to get out of the truck. When she reached to open the door, Steve was already there. He'd made it around the truck and opened her door before she could. "May I?" he asked. She wasn't positive what he was asking permission for, but she nodded anyway.

Felicity's breath left her in a rush when he reached for her, took her by the waist and lifted her gently down out of the truck. With her tight skirt, getting out of the tall vehicle would have been a little awkward. Somehow Steve had figured that out. He made the gesture respectful and thoughtful, even stepping back quickly as he set her down so that he didn't crowd her.

"Thank you," she told him, releasing where she'd steadied herself on his forearms. The way Steve lifted her effortlessly like she weighted nothing, made her feel petite, and protected. The man had serious muscle. She thought, clamping her lips together to make sure that thought didn't make its way outside.

.  
Steve lifted Felicity out of the truck. He'd realized after holding the door for her as she got in, that getting out of his truck would be difficult for her to do without the short skirt she was wearing riding up and exposing more of her than she intended to be seen. There were a lot of changes to the world since the 40's that he didn't like. The change in hemlines was not one of them. As a leg man, he had come to appreciate the 'new' style.

When Steve had hurried around to help her down, the butterflies in his stomach had exploded into bees. But once he asked her permission to lift her down, the bees in his belly turned to something a lot more pleasant. The feel of his hands spanning her tiny waist did a number on his heart rate, not to mention what the touch of her small fingers balancing on his arms did for him. Thank God he was not prone to blurting what was in his head like she was. The thoughts he was having at the moment were not first date appropriate.

Trying to get his thoughts under control, Steve closed the door behind her and offered her his arm as they crossed the street. He'd found the little family owned restaurant on one of his runs. He'd taken to exploring when he ran. At the slower speeds he was forced to maintain most of the time, he had the opportunity to look around a little bit. Offering her his arm, Steve tried to relax. He liked the way she felt next to him. It had been a very long time since a woman had held his attention this much or made him this nervous. They'd made it past the hurdle of what he did for a living, now if he could keep from doing anything that labeled him as a museum artifact maybe they'd have a chance.

.

Felicity noticed that restaurant was at the edge of the area of the Glades that had been spared from damage. It was closer to the second bomb. The one that she and Detective Lance had been able to disarm not the one they hadn't. Stop it Smoak, she told herself, forcing her attention on the restaurant in front of them.

The patio was decorated with small twinkling lights and baskets of fairly realistic fake fruit and grasses. It had 6 tables with umbrellas and opened onto the sidewalk. There was also a large indoor area. A few of the tables on the patio were occupied, but the outside was much less crowded then inside looked.

"Captain Rogers," the older man at the front greeted Steve. "It's so good to see you. I saw you had a reservation this evening. Would you like a table on the terrace?"

"Thank you Mr Ophillia." Steve answered, glancing at Felicity. For a minute, she felt like he was looking for a reaction from her, but then he seemed to relax again.

"Please call me, Steve," he told the older man." From the look on Steve's face, she'd bet that this wasn't the first time he'd had the name conversation with the older man.

"Captain?" she asked as they found themselves alone at their table.

"My rank," he confirmed, "but I've asked Mr. Ophillia to call me Steve more times than I can count. He's determined."

"Maybe because you still call him Mr. Ophillia," She laughed.

"Good point," he agreed with a chuckle. "I should have asked if you like Middle Eastern Food."

"I love Middle Eastern Food," she told him, picking up a menu and starting to look through it.

"The shawarma here is very good." He informed her. "A friend got me hooked on it a couple of years ago. I was really surprised to find a place that offered it in Starling."

"I've never had it." As the waiter came to the table, she decided to be brave and order what he was having. "I'm going to trust you that this is good. With a name like shawarma, it could really go either way."

He chuckled. "Now you know about me, what about you? What do you do for a living?" She'd been dreading the question. It was easy enough to tell him that she was Oliver's EA, but most of the time it lead to other questions and certain assumptions about her and why someone with her background was doing a job she had no training for and was totally over qualified to take.

"I work at Queen Consolidated. I'm Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant."

"I read about him. He's the guy that was presumed dead for a few years then miraculously returned a couple of years back?" Steve's question shouldn't have set her on edge, but she hated when people asked questions and wanted gossip about Oliver. The questions were hard enough for Oliver to answer. She didn't feel comfortable answering them at all.

"That's right," she answered cautiously.

"That's rough," Steve's face was sympathetic. "He must be adjusting well if he's running such a large company. That's good. I imagine it would be hard to be out of the world for that long and then just dropped back in it." He sipped at his drink. It was the same wine that she'd ordered. "Do you enjoy your job?" Relief washed through her like a wave. He wasn't going to pry or expect her to spill secrets that weren't her's to tell and he'd even been sympathetic.

As she was about to answer, one of the tables behind Steve erupted in chaos. "That boy stole my purse!" The older woman sitting at the table with her friends screamed and stood up. A teenage boy had just run by her and was taking off into the street. He was moving pretty fast.

To Felicity's surprise, Steve stood up, moved quickly to the side of the patio, grabbed a plastic apple from the tray by the waiter stand and hefted it in his hand once as if he was testing its feel. A second later he'd pulled back and thrown the apple almost like a shot-put. It was a nice gesture, Felicity thought, but there was no way a plastic apple would bring down a kid running at that distance. Not even Oliver could do that. Sure he could take the youth down with an Arrow, but there wasn't enough weight in a little orange to…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the would-be purse snatcher hit the payment hard, face down. Steve hadn't waited to see if he'd bring down his quarry, he'd taken off as soon as the apple had left his hand. Felicity stood up and moved a little closer to the edge of the patio so that she could see what was happening. The rest of the dinners had gotten up too.

Steve got to the boy about the time the youth was rolling to his side, gasping for breath. She watched Steve say something that she couldn't hear. The young robber, rolled to his feet slowly. He was obviously in some pain. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Steve made no move to pick up the stolen property that was on the ground or restrain the boy.

Finally, after glaring at Steve a few times, the young man picked up the purse he'd dropped when he'd hit the pavement. With a glance at Steve that clearly showed he was not happy, he trudged back toward the patio. The teen kept glancing over his shoulder at the man following him. When they were within fifteen feet of the patio, the boy glanced behind him, and tried to bolt off. Steve had him by the collar within seconds. The man had seriously fast reflexes.

"Don't try that again." Steve instructed. "Now do what we agreed." It was hard to hear the conversation, but she made out most of it. Felicity was surprised when the boy marched up to the table he'd stolen the purse off of and set it down in the middle.

"I'm sorry I took your purse." His tone was a bit sullen. Steve bumped him in the back. With one last look behind him he turned back to the woman he'd robbed. "I'm William Shaver and I'm sorry, ma'am, that I took your purse." He sounded more sincere this time.

The woman looked at the boy in front of her. He couldn't be more than about thirteen. She looked up at Steve. "Thank you for getting my purse back young man." She started to take a bill from her wallet, but Steve stopped her with a gentle hand over hers. Felicity's heart melted a little more even as her head kept thinking about the distance and weight of the plastic fruit and its ability to take down a running teen.

"You're welcome ma'am. William has agreed to come to the boxing class I teach down at the VA on Tuesday afternoons and help out around the place for the next few months. I'll keep an eye on him and see that he stays out of trouble. If you still want me to call the police though, I will. Your property was taken so I'll leave the decision with you."

"How do we know he will show up?" The woman's question was fair, but Felicity was already on her phone pulling up info.

"William Shaver, age 13. Last four digits of social security number are 0147. Current residence Morris Hill Apartments where he lives with his Father who works at the power plant in the Glades," she read aloud. "Would you like his father's work number or cell?"

"Hey," William shouted, turning an evil look toward Felicity. She was immune to such things, but Steve must not have liked it, he bumped the youth in the back again.

As she'd started to read off the would-be purse snatchers vital statistics, Steve had glanced at her in surprise, but he didn't hesitate in adding. "We'll make sure that he does, ma'am, or I will contact his father and see that the authorities are notified as well." He smiled at her in thanks before turning back to the table of women.

"I don't need to press charges. I think you've got him well in hand." The woman pulled her purse to her and looked inside even though they'd watched the whole thing and knew that there was no time for the boy to have actually taken anything out of the bag. "Thank you." She told Steve one more time. The other women also were quick to jump in. From the tables around them, she could hear 'thank you' and 'well done' before some started clapping and the entire patio joined in.

"You're welcome," he answered before propelling the youth out of the patio area. The poor man looked like he wanted to escape right along with the boy. A modest hero? Now if he had a mask, she'd think she had a type, Felicity thought, rolling her eyes. In just a few minutes, after a quiet discussion Felicity couldn't hear, Steve released the boy and returned to their table.

"Thank you for the information," he spoke up as he sat down. "That was amazing that you could get that so fast. The boy had told me part of it, but I'm really impressed."

His praise felt good. "I have a degree from M.I.T. Computers are kind of my thing. It wasn't any trouble," she answered. "What you did was really impressive." She told him. She'd seen a whole other side of Steve Rogers. He was confident, decisive and compassionate to the boy and embarrassed by the clapping and well wishes. He didn't seem to realize how special what he did was.

"He's just a kid starting down a bad path, it wasn't that difficult." He took a sip of his wine as he dismissed what he'd done. "M.I.T?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject. "I thought you said you're an Executive Assistant? I was under the impression that M.I.T is a technology and science university, a pretty prestigious one at that?"

She knew that had been too easy. "It is. I was in the IT department under Walter Steele, Mr. Queen's stepfather. When Oliver took the company over, Walter recommended me. I'd helped Walter a lot and Oliver was just back from the island. He didn't understand anything tech-y. He needed someone he could trust. So now I'm his Executive Assistant." She finished, taking a breath. It had come out as one statement almost.

"Are you and your boss close?" There it was. The question she expected and dreaded. It was bad enough that most everyone in the company believed she was a gold digger that was sleeping with Oliver. To have the question asked so blatantly by a man she was on a date with hurt.

"I am not sleeping with my boss, Steve." She snapped. "I am very good at my job and I'm valuable where I am. Sure it's not what I trained for, but…"

"Felicity," he interrupted. "I didn't think you were sleeping with your boss since you are out with me." He paused and sat forward in his chair. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I'm very bad at dates." She didn't believe that one. Not a guy that looked like him.

"It's true," Steve assured her. Felicity barely kept from rolling her eyes at herself. She'd said that last part out loud. Of course she had. "Until recently, my schedule and job didn't allow me time to be able to get to know someone so I just didn't go out," he clarified. "I was just trying to get to know you, but from your reaction it seems like I've hit a nerve." He stated matter-of-factly.

He was right. She'd totally misunderstood what he was asking and completely overreacted. "I'm sorry, Steve," she told him sincerely, reaching out and sliding her hand into his where it lay on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the table next to them peppering her with disapproving looks. Apparently when someone does impressive heroic stuff, you're not supposed to snap their heads off for no reason.

"You're right, there is a story there and I want to tell you," she lowered her voice. "But its private and I think the entire porch is getting ready to lynch me for yelling at you." At her words, Steve glanced around.

"I know. They've been paying pretty close attention since I sat back down. It's sort of normal, but we aren't going to have any more private time here." Steve lowered his voice and leaned closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what, saving a woman's purse?" she asked, waving him off. "We could get our food to go and eat in the truck." She laughed, about half serious.

"If I'm not being too forward," Steve started. "If you want, I have a brownstone that I'm restoring down from the VA. My dining room is almost put back together. We could get the food to go and eat there." His eyes were very intent watching her. "I mean if you want." He almost looked like he was ready to bolt. This man was the strangest combination of confidence and shyness she'd ever seen. He was beginning to be a mystery she felt compelled to solve.

Thank you NocturnalRites for the help with the stuck part!


	6. Chapter 6 Renovations

Chapter 6

Steve's stomach was back to bees again. He'd asked Felicity on their first date to come to his home. That thought was going round and round in his head. Nat kept telling him that things had changed and that men and women weren't so formal. He knew that from his everyday dealings, but it still felt very strange and he started questioning himself almost immediately.

"Make yourself at home." He instructed as he opened the door for her. "The living room is straight ahead if you want to relax for a minute, I'll set the table." He pushed the door closed behind them.

"I'll keep you company." Felicity told him and followed him into the kitchen. It was still the house's original kitchen. He hadn't gotten to that area of the house yet and told her so.

"What made you decide to get a house in this area?" She was looking out of the back window as he set the bags of food on the counter.

He glanced over at her, wondering if that was judgment that he heard from her, but she was looking around with nothing but curiosity in her face. He'd been around S.H.I.E.L.D agents too long. "I grew up in a poor section of Brooklyn in a house a lot like this one," he told her honestly. "I guess I just wanted something to remind me where I came from." Maybe he'd been too truthful, but he didn't want to start out whatever might happen between them with any more secrets than he had to keep and he'd promised her he wouldn't lie. He intended to keep that promise.

"So you grew up in New York? Do you still have family there?" Felicity's question made him think of Bucky. They'd searched New York and the old neighborhood on the outside chance he'd go there. Nothing.

"No, there's no family left there. I have friends that are like family to me, but my mother died when I was young. I'm an only child." Steve told her, wishing he could think of something happier to say. He pulled out silverware and set it next to the plates he'd placed on the table.

"I know how that feels, "Not the part where my mother died, because she didn't," she said in a rush, then took a breath and tried again. "What I mean is that I know how it feels to be on your own as a kid. Even when Mom lived in the same house, she was never home. It was like I was alone, but that's why we find people who become family even without the blood connection. It's good you've found that." She finished.

"What about you? Have you found that here in Starling City?" Steve asked, setting the last of the food on the table so that they could pick from the different dishes they'd decided to order. He didn't want to pry into what sounded like very painful memories, but he wanted to know if she'd found a way to find peace.

"I did," she told him, still looking sad, but she didn't elaborate. He took that as a sign she didn't want to talk about it anymore than he wanted to talk about his childhood.

"All ready," he announced, thinking it was time for a subject change. Felicity must have agreed on the need for a subject change because she took that moment to notice one of his drawings that he'd put up on the wall. It was a sketch of how he saw the room looking when he was done. It was a quick sketch, but there was a lot of detail.

"This is amazing," she told him, moving her head to look from several angles. "Did you do this?" When she turned back to him, her face was bright with curiosity. Steve swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. She was the thing in the room that was amazing. He marveled that she was there with him.

"It's just a quick sketch. I wanted to have a plan for each room. I've never owned my own house before." He walked around the table and stood behind her as she kept examining the picture. She smelled like lavender and something citrusy.

"You're an artist," she declared. "Or you should be. Do you have anything else?" He thought of his sketchbook laying in the living room with a picture of her in it. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that it's really good and that's surprising because you're all military, super secret guy." She paused. He could see the wheels turning in her brain.

"I'm not saying that because you're military, spy guy that you couldn't be an artist, it just doesn't seem like a matching skill set." She trailed off with a sheepish look, obviously not sure what she'd been trying to say.

"I'm not a spy, Felicity," he assured her. "I know a couple of spies. They both tell me I'd be terrible at it." He shrugged.

She stared at him quizzically for a moment. When he didn't elaborate, she switched her attention back to his drawing on the dining room wall. "Do you have anything else you've drawn? I'd love to see it if you do." She was persistent.

Steve thought about his sketch pad lying on the coffee table. He quickly went over the pad's contents in his head. He couldn't remember putting anything on paper that she shouldn't see. It's not like she'd recognize any of the faces that he'd drawn. This book had been started about a year after he'd gotten to DC. He'd still been drawing in it when they'd taken down HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., but he couldn't think of anything that he'd drawn that would give him away. He just wondered how she'd feel about the fact that he'd drawn her.

"I have a sketch book," he admitted finally. "How about we eat first?" He suggested. "Then I'll show you. If you really want to see it," he added.

"I forgot how hungry I was," she agreed as she sat in the chair he held out her. He was careful not to let his face show his amusement as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Felicity could feel her face get warm at how loud her stomach rumbled. Steve didn't seem to notice or more likely was being polite enough to pretend not to notice. The man was a surprise. She would never have pegged him for an artist, but if the drawing on the wall was any indication he very much was one. He could take down a bad guy with a fruit and he cared enough to try to help the young man he thought was going down the wrong path. She couldn't help but wonder what other talents he was hiding. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met.

"Didn't you promise me a story?" he prompted as they began dishing out food onto their plates. She cringed inwardly. She didn't want to talk about Oliver. Felicity put her fork down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you at the restaurant, Steve," she told him sincerely. "My working as Oliver Queen's EA is a sore subject." She tried to explain to him the loyalty that she felt to Walter and then later to Oliver and how she ended up helping Oliver. The truth was easy to tell, she was just careful to not talk about the nighttime activities.

"I feel like he's trying to do good things for the people of Starling." Crap, she didn't mean to say it that way. "I mean through the company, not through anything else. What else could he do to help people?" Of all the times to babble, this was not one of them.

"Those all sounds like good things," Steve agreed. "I'm not sure where the 'sore subject' comes in." The question in his voice matched his face.

"I'm good at my job. When I switched jobs and became Oliver's EA, people assumed it was because there was something going on between us." As she spoke, she watched his face for his reaction. "People don't see me anymore" she continued. "They see Oliver Queen, the playboy, and the blonde who works for him."

"They think you're sleeping with your boss, not that you're good at your job?" Steve said, watching her face.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"But there isn't anything between the two of you?" He questioned. She didn't let herself get upset, it was a fair question even if she didn't like it.

"No," she answered honestly. She might have had a crush, maybe it had been more than that, but it was hard to see Oliver's face without seeing him kissing Sara. He'd promised her when she'd given him the information about Thea that she'd never lose him, and then he'd started his relationship back up with Sara and worst of all; he'd started withdrawing from her. It was high time she acknowledged that anything she thought Oliver might have felt for her was in her imagination.

"There has never been anything between Oliver and I but friendship," she assured him. "John, Oliver and I are all good friends. We're helping Oliver try to do what he can to save the things his family is in danger of losing." She was a little proud of the wording there. She had been very truthful without giving away vigilante type secrets.

"What's he in danger of losing?" Damn, she was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"His company mostly," she told Steve. She launched into how Oliver had lost his best friend in the Glades and what had happened to the company when Oliver had disappeared for a few months. "So he works a lot of weird hours trying to learn the business and save it from the evil woman that is trying to take it from him. That means John and I work some weird hours too."

Felicity wasn't sure how Steve was taking her story. For a man with such an expressive face, his was not saying anything right now and that worried her.

"I'm sorry that you've had to deal with rumors," he said finally. "It sounds like you're doing a good thing for the right reasons. Sometimes that's all you can do no matter what else is happening or what people think about it."

"Thank you," was all that she could think to say. Wow. He was way too reasonable to be real. There was no way he wasn't an axe murderer in deep cover. Felicity jumped when Steve choked on the sip of wine he was taking and started to laugh. It was a good sound.

"I don't even have to ask if I said that out loud." She could feel her face getting red.

"Please don't ever stop." Steve's smile warmed her for other reasons than embarrassment. "Done?" he asked. At her nod, he started to pick up the plates. Felicity helped and within a few minutes they had their dishes stacked neatly in the sink and Steve had the food put back in the refrigerator. There hadn't been much left.

"That was really good." Felicity declared, wiping her hands on the dishtowel. "But do I get to see your sketchbook now?" She blushed a little at the fact that the sentence sounded almost dirty to her. Steve didn't seem to notice.

"Living room," he stated indicating the way and stepping back to allow her to precede him. Felicity didn't wait. She took a seat on the couch and reached for the artist's sketch pad sitting on the coffee tables surrounded by pencils of every color she could think of. Steve scooped those up quickly and deposited them back in a box that sat on a shelf built into the coffee table before he took a seat next to her.

He obviously hadn't been expecting company. Felicity turned to the place in the book that was held open by a pencil caught between the pages. It must have been the last sketch he was working on. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what he'd been drawing. It was her. She was laughing. He'd caught her beautifully. Her eyes were sparkling, her hair was coming out of its ponytail in tiny little wisps around her face and her face was shining with happiness.

The woman in the picture was beautiful. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful. Pretty, sure, but not like the drawing showed her. She turned to Steve. He was watching her expectantly, nervous energy apparent.

"Is it OK?" he asked tentatively.

"Is this how you see me?" She couldn't help the question.

"Yes," he answered, anxiety creeping into his look.

"You can have it if you like it," he offered, unsure. He didn't think she liked it, she realized. He really did see her this way and didn't see what he'd done, the way he'd drawn her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, turning awe filled eyes to him. He'd moved closer to look at the drawing when she'd questioned him. He was so close and he smelled good and the picture he'd made of her was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her. Without conscious thought she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Felicity had intended the kiss to be a 'thank you' kiss, but at his surprised intake of breath and the low groan that rumbled through his chest, she leaned in a little more. Steve laid a careful hand along her neck and used his fingers to angle her head more to his liking. The slide of his lips against hers pulled encouraging sighs from the back of her throat.

Steve's fingers flexed against her skin, but he didn't tighten his hold. Felicity laid her hands against his chest to steady herself. She could feel how hard and well defined his upper body was under the thin fabric of his shirt. It felt good to let her fingers trace the contours she could feel.

Steve was so polite and gentlemanly with her she was surprised when he made a sound deep in his chest and used his teeth on her bottom lip, nipping lightly in a demand for her to open to him. It was incredibly hot. She moaned as she parted her lips for his kiss. Desire shot straight to her center.

Steve curled his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back as he pulled her to him and swept his tongue across hers. She tangled her fingers into the soft cotton of his shirt and met his kiss.

With a groan, Steve broke the kiss and pulled her head to his chest. Felicity wasn't ready for him to stop. She couldn't help the disappointed sound she made at the loss of his mouth on hers. She wasn't sure but she thought she felt him smile where he'd rested his head against the top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he whispered after a couple of deep breaths. His voice was ragged and his heart was still racing against her cheek. With gentle hands, Steve set her up, away from him.

"For what?" she asked, still a little dazed. That kiss was amazing. Did I do something wrong? She wondered, suddenly unsure. Kissing him had felt so right, but he'd stopped them, maybe he hadn't liked kissing her.

"Kissing you was amazing," he corrected. She blushed at the realization she'd used her outside voice for all of that. "I'm flattered that you kissed me. You didn't do anything wrong at all." Steve reached for her and cupped her chin to make her look at him. "I like you Felicity," he told her. His eyes an intense blue she was finding it hard to look away from. "I think you're worth taking time with. You know, to do this the right way."

Steve didn't look too sure of himself. His face was hopeful and expectant. He was waiting for her, she realized. It had been a long time since anyone had wanted to hear what she wanted.

"Does the right way involve more of those kisses?" She asked finally.

"I sure hope so." Steve chuckled.

"Then I'm in." She agreed, smiling as she smoothed down his shirt where she'd wrinkled it with her fingers. She looked up in time to watch his eyes dilate. With a groan, Steve caught her hand and pulled it away from his chest. He laced her fingers with his for a moment before releasing hers and reaching for his sketch pad.

"Oh, no you don't," she chided, not letting him pull it away. "I didn't get to look." As she turned the pages, Felicity felt like she was seeing inside of Steve. He'd obviously been in the D.C. area for a while.

There were pictures of some of the monuments and a beautiful colored pencil drawing of the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Some things she didn't recognize since she'd never been to D.C. and he had to tell her what they were, but his art was amazing.

One drawing was of a beautiful woman, hair covering half her face as she slept. There were rocks and pieces of concrete around her. Her hands were curled under her chin like a child. She was young and incredibly beautiful. Felicity felt her stomach twist a bit. Was Steve in love with someone and she was playing second fiddle?

"Who is this?" She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"That's my friend and teammate, Nat," he told her. He looked at the picture closer. "After a particularly bad mission, she fell asleep on a pile of rubble. I had my book with me. I couldn't resist." He smiled at the memories. There had been other faces that he hadn't said much about. This woman must mean a lot to him. "I'd like you to meet her sometime," he told Felicity.

"I'd like that," she told him honestly, suddenly feeling stupid that she'd wondered. Steve had done nothing but show her how much he was interested in her.

When she turned the page she felt Steve stiffen beside her. The picture was of a man with half a mask hanging from the side of his face, like he'd ripped it off, but left it hanging. His face was hard and confused, but what got her were the eyes. They were haunted. "Are you OK?" she asked the suddenly still man beside her.

"That's Bucky," he told her with a shaky voice. "My best friend, the only real family I have left. We grew up together, and then served together," he told her. "I failed him on a mission and I thought he was killed. It turns out he wasn't, but now he's lost."

Her heart broke for him. "I'm really good with a computer. I'll try to help you track him down if you want." She offered. He smiled at her and picked up one of her hands, kissing it before he folded it into his own.

"Thank you," he told her. "But no. Looking for him could put you in danger. I won't do that, but thank you for the offer. It means a lot to me," he finished. He watched her face for a moment and frowned. "Please don't get any ideas of trying to help me anyway, Felicity."

Damn, was she that obvious? She had her lips pressed together so she knew she hadn't babbled about her intentions to try to help him.

"I can be really careful." She pointed out. "He obviously means the world to you and I'm really good at finding people and covering my tracks." The look on his face told her that she'd said too much.

"Do you often have to 'cover your tracks'?" Crap! She really hated her mouth sometimes.

"No," she hedged. "But I sometimes like to look around in systems I'm probably not supposed to. I've played with computers all my life, Steve. It's sort of like my babble, it's a part of me and sometimes I get carried away. I would never do anything illegal, like steal or anything, but I'm good at finding information when people need it."

"Putting that aside for the moment," he interrupted. "Looking up Bucky could get you killed and bring my enemies down on your head." His gaze was very intense. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Felicity?" She nodded. Maybe what he did was more dangerous than she thought. He was starting to scare her and that wasn't easy to do these days. "Felicity?"

"I won't look for him," she told him, "unless you ask me to. I'm not helpless and I want to help you so if you change your mind I hope you will ask me."

"Thank you," he told her. He took the book from her and closed it. "I'd like to see you again." He told her. "If you want to." She smiled as a thought occurred to her.

"I have to go to a fundraiser for QC Thursday. Do you want to be my plus one? It should be sort of fun. Not the typical boring party. It's the anniversary of the Battle of New York." She couldn't help the excitement in her voice.

"There is a fundraiser that is supposed to have some artifacts from the battle. They're supposed to have some of the graffiti walls they saved when the buildings were rebuilt, an alien gun, and even a piece of metal that has a Hulk handprint in it. You can test your hand and see how you measure up." Did he just roll his eyes? She shook her head. She must be mistaken.

He wasn't jumping in there to say yes. Maybe he didn't like the idea of getting dressed up and going to a big function. He'd actually turned a little pale. "It's one of the few of these things I'm actually looking forward to. It would be really fun if you'd go with me. It's for a great cause." She added hopefully.

"What sort of pictures of the event do they have?" He asked. "I was in New York at the time. I would prefer not to relive too much of it."

Felicity reached for her purse and grabbed her phone. Quickly pulling up the fundraiser website, she showed him the pictures of what was going to be there. "You don't have to go if it will upset you. I'm sorry. When you said you were from New York I didn't think that you might have been there during the attack." She could understand not wanting to relive such a horrible event.

Steve didn't say much as he looked at the pictures on her phone. He went back and forth through them a few times before looking back at her. He'd gotten very silent. It worried her. Felicity looked back at the pictures.

Now that she was thinking about it, there really wasn't much other than the wall, the Hulk metal piece and a few pictures of the devastation and one picture of the Avengers with Ironman hovering behind Captain America who seemed to be giving directions to everyone. She'd read someplace that he was the Avengers' team leader. She wondered what kind of a man it would take to remain calm and direct that eclectic group of Superheroes when alien creatures were pouring out of a hole in the sky.

"We don't have to go," she told him, suddenly feeling bad that maybe she was bringing up bad memories for him. It must have been terrible being there. "It's OK. There isn't even going to be an actual Avenger there. I heard someone tried to get Iron Man, Tony Stark, to attend as the guest of honor, but he never answered from what I understand. I guess since all that stuff happened last year with his home falling into the sea, he hasn't been very Iron Man-ish. I don't even think he has an Iron Man suit anymore and no one knows where the other Avengers are," she finished, trying to get a handle on her nervous babble.

Steve looked up at her with a resigned look on his face. He'd been so quiet he was scaring her. "Thor is with his girlfriend Jane. I think they're in Antarctica someplace for something she's researching," he started, turning very intense eyes on her. "Clint, Hawkeye, is at Stark Tower and so is the Dr Banner. They both live there, at least part time.

Natasha, the Black Widow is traveling, trying to figure out who she is and Tony started building Iron Man suits about two months ago. No one thought he'd be able to stay away from it for very long." Steve was watching her for a reaction. She just wasn't what reaction to have.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say. How did he know all of this stuff? Did he work with S.H.I.E.L.D? She was fairly sure that was the organization that the Avengers worked with. Was Steve here because he'd lost his job when Captain America crashed the ships into the Potomac River and shut S.H.I.E.L.D down?

"You forgot one," she told him. "You forgot Captain America. Where is he?"

"Sitting right in front of you feeling bad for saying I wasn't going to lie, then not telling you as soon as you mentioned the fund raiser." Steve's face hadn't lost the intensity as he studied her.

Felicity's mind replayed his words a couple of times. She hadn't heard him right, she decided. "Would you repeating that sentence please?"

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you as soon as you started talking about the New York party."

"But not sorry that you didn't say anything right off the bat?" She wasn't sure that was the first question she should be asking, but she was having a little trouble taking everything in.

The sadness in his eyes when he answered her made her breath catch. "When I met you, I just wanted to be a fellow taking a pretty girl out and getting to know her, not Captain America." Ok, that was a really good answer.

"And before that," she asked, a little more gently this time. "John doesn't know, does he?"

"I destroyed HYDRA's organization and trashed their big play. Even before that they tried to kill me. I don't know how much of HYDRA is left to hunt me, but I didn't want to take the chance that I'd bring my enemies to anyone else's door." He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "And the truth is I'm not sure what to do with myself or if I even have the right to settle anywhere." She believed him. "I joined the Army because it was the right thing to do. I'm not so sure what's the right thing anymore."

Felicity stood up and followed him to where he'd stopped by the windows. She thought about the times she'd seen pictures of Captain America in history class when she was growing up and later after the battle of New York. He'd always appeared so sure of himself. The man standing in front of her looking out at the earthquake torn street wasn't sure of himself. He was sort of lost. She could understand that. He'd wanted her to see the man and not the hero. She very much liked the man.

"Steve," she said, settling her hand on his arm and turning him around to face her. "I hope you don't expect me to salute you because that would be sort of awkward." He laughed. The sadness wasn't gone, but his face was a little lighter. Felicity felt like she'd won a marathon. So what was it with hero types, she wondered. Were they all tortured souls that were in desperate need of fun?

"Is that all you got out of me telling you I'm an Avenger?" He asked, incredulously.

"No, that's not all," she assured him. "I'm trying not to think about the fact that I'm going out with a 90 year old man," she teased, smiling when his eyes crinkled in amusement. "This is a lot to process. It's probably going to take at least a pint of Ben and Jerry's and one or two comfort movies. I stress eat," she admitted. "But I've had such a good time with you and I know that had to be hard to tell me. It means a lot that you trusted me with that." She sighed. "Maybe we could save my questions for when my brain's sorted this out a little more and I have a better idea what I want to ask. It's all part of getting to know each other, right?" She really didn't know what she thought of his confession, but she knew she liked Steve and wasn't ready to walk away from him. And at least he'd told her his secret identity without leaving a lasting stain on the back seat of her car.

"Does this mean that you still want to go out with me again?" He asked. His body was tensed and his face was closed.

"QC has a table at the fundraiser. I went and helped set it up. I've already seen the displays. There are no pictures of you without your mask. There shouldn't be anything that would give your away Thursday night," she pointed out hopefully. "You could come and tell me fun facts I don't know of the pieces that they have."

"What time do I pick you up?" he asked after a few seconds. Felicity bounced up and down for a second and fist pumped a 'yes'. Steve shook his head and smiled at her.

As Steve delivered her back to her car and waited for her to get in and lock the doors, Felicity touched her lips and thought of the evening. She was really looking forward to their next date. She pulled out of the parking lot and watched Steve turn his truck in the opposite direction. It had been a really great night.

She glanced down at the drawing that he had given her. It was beautiful. She loved seeing herself through Steve's eyes. The picture of his friend Nat came to mind and Felicity slammed on her brakes. She'd seen that face before. With the Captain America part of the puzzle, Felicity realized where she'd seen her. She was an assassin known as The Black Widow. The woman had been in the news right after Captain America, Steve, she corrected in her mind, had dropped all those huge ships in the river in D.C.

They both had been called to Congress, but Steve had blown Congress off and The Black Widow had walked out in the middle of a session. It had been all over the news. Felicity suddenly wanted to know more about Steve and the people he worked with. Making a U-turn, she headed back to the lair and her bank of computers. She had some research to do.


	7. Chapter Appointments

Thank you NocturnalRites for the fantastic Beta on this and all the chats! Thanks to everyone reading and for all the great reviews.

Chapter 7

Steve smiled as he finished changing into workout clothes. He'd had a great time with Felicity. She accepted him as he was and had been attracted to him before she knew he was Captain America. All those things were very good in his book. Tossing his dirty clothes at the hamper in the corner, he grabbed his phone and keys just as his phone started playing 'Shoot to Thrill'.

"Hi Tony," Steve answered, grabbing his gym bag and walking out of the front door and closing it behind him.

"Cap," Tony replied. "Dinner Thursday evening?" He made it sound like a question, but generally Tony just assumed others would fall in line. What Steve didn't get was that Tony was in New York at the moment and knew damn well where Steve was. "Pepper's coming. She needs to have you sign a couple of things for your portfolio." Steve was confused. Pepper had helped him invest all his back pay from when he'd been frozen and the generous 'settlement' they'd put in for him being frozen in the line of duty. Steve wasn't rich, but he was well off enough not to worry about money anymore so he saw no purpose in messing with a good thing. He'd left Pepper in charge of his finances. He couldn't be in better hands, but still, Tony's invitation made no sense.

"You remember that I'm on the other coast," he started.

"They have these modes of transportation called airplanes, Cap," Tony's words deserved more than the eye roll they got, but he didn't interrupt. "I know they had them before you did your time as a Capsicle. Is the memory starting to go, because that's often the first thing to go at your age or maybe you're blocking the knowledge of planes after having to crash Red Skull's plane and then surfing the helicarriers into the Potomac." Steve signed, the man barely took a break to breathe. His rambles were much less endearing than Felicity's were. "My therapist says blocking traumatic events is not unusual."

"You're flying in so I can sign papers from Pepper?" Steve asked, ignoring most of Tony's remarks. Them flying in made no sense. Pepper could fax the papers. Steve's internal alarm started going off. "What are you up to?"

"I'm hurt, Cap. Can't a guy want to visit with a buddy? You know the number of us good guys is dwindling fast. We need…"

"Stark!" Steve barely kept his voice below a shout. Tony was the one person that could rile him without trying, but then again he had the same effect on the other Avenger so it was probably fair.

"I've been asked to be the guest speaker at some Battle of New York event," Tony answered, "Thought I'd visit." There was a pause. "And my therapist says I'm ready to start confronting the Battle so I might as well do it there and let Pepper get her business out of the way."

Steve got it. Tony had been fighting nightmares worse than any of them had. Going through the wormhole and almost dying had shaken the billionaire in ways none of them had realized. It had all come out after Tony's home was destroyed and he'd fought the people who took Pepper a year ago.

Steve was still a little angry Tony had done that all alone and hadn't bothered to let any of them know what was happening until it was too late to help. By the time the Avengers figured out that Tony needed help and arrived, the danger was past. They'd done little more than help him with clean up and offer moral support.

Steve found himself looking forward to seeing his friend. They'd had a rough start, but battle had a way of making you see what the other guy was all about. Tony and he still rubbed each other the wrong way half the time, but the edge was gone to their fights and he would trust the other man at his back, suit or no suit.

"Oh crap," Steve blurted, realization hitting him. "That's the thing I'm taking Felicity to."

"Who's Felicity and I thought you were laying low. Showing up at an event that has your picture plastered all over it isn't incognito."

"Felicity is the girl I'm seeing," that felt weird but good to say, Steve decided. "She knows who I am. She has to go to the fundraiser for her work and wanted me to go. She said there aren't any pictures of me without my uniform."

"That might work," Tony said after a moment. "Introduce you as just Steve and you might get away with it." He'd stressed the 'might'. Steve sighed. He knew there was a chance someone would recognize him.

"I'm not advertising my identity, but if someone notices who I am, I'll figure it out." He wasn't good at secrets. So far he'd managed not to lie to anyone and he wasn't planning to start.

"So, dating and you don't even call," Tony interrupted. "Bring her to dinner," he ordered and started rattling off details. Steve rolled his eyes. He hopped Felicity wouldn't mind the change in plans. It was an excuse to call her tomorrow and ask, he decided, smiling at the thought. He was just finishing his conversation as he took out his keys to open the back door of the VA. He was grateful that, in exchange for helping out and watching the buildings, the director of the local VA let Steve use the facilities whenever he wanted.

Steve was looking forward to his sparring session with the Arrow. Starling's vigilante was good. He wasn't at the level of some of the top guys on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s strike team, but he wasn't that far off either. Training the Arrow wasn't just helping the Vigilante hold his own with his enemies. If HYDRA ever came to Starling, the man would be able to hold his own. It made Steve feel better about staying in the area besides the workout was just what he needed to work off some of the energy he had left from his date.

As he pushed open the back door, he was surprised to see John Diggle walking across the gym floor. "Steve," John called in greeting. He looked surprised to see anyone else there as well. "I forgot my jacket the other day, thought I'd stop and grab

it." John said, holding up a grey suit jacket. The former soldier moved toward him, glancing at his watch. "You having trouble sleeping?"

"I thought I'd get a workout in while no one is around." Steve answered, turning toward one of the lockers that lined one wall. He'd claimed one as his own. He often worked out after hours. It was common knowledge at the gym. Glancing at the clock,

Steve as glad to see he'd have time to warm up before his sparring buddy arrived.

"How did your date go?" John's question shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He knew John and Felicity were friends. He guessed he should have expected her to mention their date.

"Very well," he told the other man as he took out a roll of tape and began wrapping his hands. The punching bag was his favorite warm up. "Felicity is a very nice girl." The thought of her made him smile.

"And a very close friend," John pointed out, "More like family." Steve stopped what he was doing and turned to his friend. He kept his face neutral when the man stepped slightly into his space. "I'd take it personally if she were ever to be hurt."

Wow, he'd been threatened twice tonight by Felicity's well-meaning friends. It felt sort of like what he thought normal dating might be like. Bucky used to talk about fathers and older brothers threatening him when he picked up a date. Steve had never been faced with that before. He was surprised to find that it actually felt good.

"Understood," he replied, hoping his voice was appropriately weighted and making sure to meet John's eyes.

"Good," John clapped him on the back and turned for the door. "See you tomorrow," he tossed over his shoulder. "Have a good workout."

Oliver was just heading up the stairs to leave the foundry when Felicity opened the door to come in. He froze in place and waited for her to notice him. He was trying to get better about startling her with his 'sneaky sneak'. Her remembered term made him smile which quickly turned to a chuckle when she looked up and jumped, clutching at her heart despite his attempt not to startle her.

"Oliver!" She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. "I thought we talked about not scaring your IT girl to death." Oliver frowned as he took in her appearance. She looked really nice, but also a bit disheveled. Her makeup and hair was done more elaborately than her normal work look, but it was her hair that caught his attention. Her hair looked like someone had run a hand into it. He felt his stomach clench a little. Had she been on a date? Had someone been kissing her, holding her in place? A surge of… something raced to sit sourly in his belly at the thought.

With a deep breath, Oliver mentally reined himself in. He was with Sara and he'd decided a long time ago that someone like Felicity didn't deserve someone as broken as he was. Besides, he reasoned, it was only 10:30 at night. If she'd been on a date that got serious enough for someone to have their hands tangled in Felicity's hair, she wouldn't be back this early.

Not liking the direction of his thoughts, Oliver stepped aside to let Felicity continue down the stairs. "I was waiting so I didn't startle you," he informed her. "We need to work on your situational awareness." That came out a bit more harshly than he meant it.

"Where are you off to?" Felicity blew past his remark at the same time she brushed past him and headed for down the stairs. She'd noticed his Arrow attire.

"I'm going to do a quick sweep. Nothing I need help for." Oliver internally cringed as his IT genius' step faltered and she spun toward him. Sometimes he wondered how she managed to stay upright in the shoes she wore, but he'd seen her sprint in them before.

"You haven't gone out to just 'patrol' since Slade showed up and started making with the super villain threats, Oliver." She was suspicious. He didn't want to tell her that he was going to spar with a stranger that he'd just met or that he was scared he couldn't beat Slade on his own and was hoping that he'd gain an edge working out with Rogers. They all looked to him to have the answers, to have a direction. He didn't want to let them down or let them realize just how many doubts he had about who the winner in this battle Slade had set up might be.

"Then it's about time I get back to it." He turned and slipped out of the door before she could say anything more or notice that his com wasn't on. Oliver pulled out his phone. Turning it off, he grimaced as he thought about what the conversation was going to be like when he got back. Felicity was not going to be happy when she realized she had no way to track him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone that has been reading and everyone that's left reviews or sent me comments. You guys rock! Also that you NocturnalRites for jumping in and be a beta for the last two chapters. Your help is very much appreciated!

Chapter 8

Oliver did a quick sweep of the area around the VA building. He didn't think Rogers was up to anything but it eased his mind to check. He was quiet when he entered the building. Hyperaware of his surroundings, Oliver was a little surprised when the other man didn't notice his entrance. Rogers had been just as alert to danger as Oliver himself when they'd met. It didn't make sense that he was so relaxed now.

Steve was on the punching bag. He was going fast and if the way the bag moved with each punch was any indication, he was putting a lot of power into it. There was a lethal grace to the way he moved. Oliver had noticed that when they sparred the first time. This man was not someone you wanted as an enemy. He felt hope starting to stir. Slade and later the training he'd gotten after he'd been pulled from the island had made him a tough fighter. Oliver knew that. Now he was hoping to refine his knowledge. Maybe if he could surprise Slade and get the upper hand, he could end all of the madness before it went much farther.

"Do you need to warm up?" Steve asked without turning his head or breaking his rhythm on the bag. So he'd known Oliver was there. "I'll be done here in just a minute."

"I warmed up on the way over," Oliver answered switching the voice distortion on before he spoke. Steve glanced up as he gave the bag one last punch then stood up and wiped his forehead with the towel he picked up from the bench next to him.

"That voice thing is irritating," Steve pointed out. "You know I'm much more apt to recognize you in public by your stance, your build, your mole," Steve touched right below his lip and gestured to Oliver, "than I am to recognize you by your voice." Tossing the towel over his shoulder, Steve moved to the bench where his bag sat. "My life has depended on being able to spot an enemy or a friend in a crowd too often not to notice those sorts of things. Voices are more my partner's thing."

Oliver froze. He hadn't thought about what might give him away to someone that seemed to be a trained observer. He already had enough people that knew his identity. As helpful as his training with Steve would be, he didn't know him. He had no reason to trust him and with Steve's slip about his life depending on his observations skills and his mention of a partner, Oliver suddenly wanted to know more about this man.

"I'm not telling you to take off the mask or tell me who you are. I'm just asking if we can do without the voice." Steve wasn't trying to advance on him. He started to unwrap his hands. The chances that they would meet in public seemed fairly slim and wearing the voice box did irritate him sometimes as he moved. It wasn't a lot to ask and if it put him at ease enough for Oliver to get a few more answers, it was worth it. Reaching up and hitting, Oliver watched Steve nod and go back to unwrapping his hands.

"Anything in particular you want to work on tonight?" Steve tossed the white tape into his workout bag and turned back to Oliver. He was relaxed where he stood waiting expectantly, but he had a military bearing to him. Oliver had noticed that the night before. Hell, they were meeting at the VA to work out so yes, military. He didn't think ARGUS. He should have had Felicity run a background check on Steve Rogers, but he hadn't wanted to tell her or Digg about him sparring with a stranger. He wasn't sure why exactly, but as soon as he got back to the lair he needed to have her do some research for him.

Explaining what he wanted to work on, Oliver moved toward the mats. More than two hours later, both men were covered in sweat. At first it had annoyed Oliver that Steve never seemed as tired as he was, but now it was starting to bother him. Starling's vigilante knew he was in amazing physical shape. He punished himself enough working out to know that he was at his peak of performance and endurance but the other man didn't seem to tire and that was not something Oliver could ignore. With Slade and the Mirakuru on the loose, Oliver would be foolish to disregard what might be right in front of him.

"You've been practicing," Steve commented as he reached in his bag and tossed Oliver water, before grabbing one for himself. "You pick things up quick." The praise felt good. He was genuinely enjoying the workouts and Rogers' laid back style. When fighting, it was like Steve had nothing to prove, he was completely comfortable in his own skin. Oliver envied that but at the same time it made it easy to take suggestions and learn. Damn, he didn't want to think Steve was playing him and somehow part of Slade's army, but the stamina was hard to ignore and if he was being honest with himself, the man's speed was just a little too fast to be normal.

"Thanks," Oliver offered, downing the water and studying his partner. "So what's your story, Rogers?" He needed answers, but on the outside chance he was imagining things, he didn't want to alienate Rogers either. Steve didn't seem inclined to answer so he tried again. "What's an obviously highly trained military asset doing hold up in one of the worst part of Starling City?" He'd made a few leaps and taken a guess, but he must have been close. He could tell he'd hit a nerve. Steve's face showed his surprise quite clearly before he covered it.

The man should never play poker, Oliver decided. His thoughts were pretty much mirrored on his face. Oliver could never remember a time he'd had that luxury. He'd been taught from the crib up to hide his emotions in front of the world. It was an expected hazard of having money and being in the spotlight.

"Right now he's kinda wondering why the guy with the mask expects me to fill in my blanks." It was a non-answer, but he didn't deny the 'military asset' part of the conversation. Oliver came a little more alert.

"You already know what I'm doing here." Oliver pointed out. "I know nothing about why you're here." Steve inclined his head and swung the hand with the water bottle in it towards Oliver in a gesture of 'I'll give you that one'.

Oliver pushed a little more. "I'm trying to clean up the city and make it safe again. I'm just wondering why a man with your knowledge and abilities is hanging out at the VA and jogging alone through the Glades late at night."

Steve settled back against the edge of the boxing ring and took another drink from the water bottle in his hand. It was a fair question. He could see why Arrow would want to know what he was doing and if he was going to cause trouble. Another trained fighter in the man's city left a question mark.

From the way he had called him a 'highly trained military asset', Steve wondered if he'd figured out who he was. He didn't want to bring HYDRA or any other enemies to this city, but the more he interacted with people the less he wanted to try to hide who he was. He couldn't see how Natasha and Clint did it or for that matter, Arrow. Secret identities were exhausting. This whole situation was new to Steve. Life had been missions and living openly in DC with S.H.I.E.L.D backing him. Not many decisions outside the battlefield had been required.

"I'm not here to cause you or this city problems," Steve tried, watching as Arrow's body language tensed. "I wouldn't be training with you if I was." The man wasn't relaxing. Arrow didn't say anything and didn't look pleased from his body language. As a matter of fact, Arrow had changed his stance and looked on alert. This was escalating and he wasn't sure why.

Steve sighed and put the water bottle down. He watched Arrow tense even more at his movement so he settled back against the boxing ring and kept his hands at his side. "Truth is, I could be anywhere. A friend does counseling at a VA in DC. He knew I was looking to put some distance between myself and my old life. He told me about the VA here needing help and how much the city has been through. I thought maybe I could help rebuild while I figure some things out for myself."

"You want me to believe you moved across country on a whim and picked Starling by chance?" Arrow's voice was filled with anger. The vigilante didn't exactly have a sunny disposition to begin with from what Steve could see, but him suddenly feeling like he needed to defend against Steve was not something Steve wanted to happen.

"Yes, that's what I expect you to believe. I don't lie." Steve stated, letting an edge enter his voice. If Arrow guessed who Steve was, that would explain a lot. "I'm just trying to figure out what I'm fighting for anymore. You're not the only one who had friends turn on him." He didn't exactly know why he'd shared that part. Thinking back on the story Arrow had told about his mentor turning on him, Steve felt like maybe he'd understand. Maybe they'd find some common ground.

"Everyone lies, Rogers," Arrow spit out.

"Not Captain America," Steve pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable voice. Wait for it, wait for it… he told himself.

"What does…" The man paused. "You're not… Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America?" Yep, there it was, Arrow's voice had lost its anger and was headed for high pitched as the man worked it through in his mind. Steve smiled crookedly. Telling Felicity had been scary. He didn't want to lose his chance with her. While he was enjoying his sparring sessions with Arrow, he wasn't invested so he wasn't as worried. It was actually fun to watch the other man's reaction.

"I am." Steve said simply.

"What is the leader of the Avengers doing in my city?" He demanded. "Why didn't you tell me who you were right away?" Steve felt his eyebrows climb into his hairline.

"You're angry that I didn't tell you about my not so secret identity?" Steve asked. "I'm not the one wearing a mask and I've already told you why I'm here. I told you I don't lie." He was about at the end of his patience. He needed a run or more sparring.

Arrow seemed to settle after a minute. "That's what we were always taught in school. That Captain America never lies." The man eased his stance slightly. "I always figured it was no truer than George Washington's cherry tree story."

"I always wondered about the cherry tree story too." Steve said. "But the part about me is true. And it feels really strange you put me in the same sentence with George Washington. I'm 95, not 295." He couldn't help pointing that part out.

Arrow snorted, but ignored his statement. "You're bad at secrets, Rogers. If you wanted to keep who you are under wraps, you shouldn't have offered to spar. There isn't any way you can completely hide being faster, stronger." Arrow seemed to be relaxing the more they talked. "So what happened in Washington? I saw on the news they'd made you a fugitive. They showed your arrest. The next thing I see is three ships in the river and you're cleared, but S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore. I thought you were one of the reasons that organization was built."

Peggy, Howard, a lot of good people built S.H.I.E.L.D, not me. I was busy waiting to be defrosted. He wanted to say that, but he didn't want the questions that might come along with that statement. It was still an open wound that everything they'd stood for had turned out to be a lie. "It was corrupt. HYDRA, a Nazi organization that should have been long dead infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. It all had to be taken apart."

"What about the people at the top that made the decision to take S.H.I.E.L.D down?" Arrow asked. "They're backing you up aren't they?"

"I made that call on my own." Steve's simple statement brought Arrow's head spinning back to him in surprise. "The people at the top were either dead or I wasn't sure I could trust them. The decision was on me." He wasn't sure if Arrow was connecting the dots. He figured he was. He seemed like a smart fellow, but Steve figured it was only fair to warn him. "That means I pissed a lot of people off. I might be bringing enemies to this city if it becomes common knowledge I'm here." He hated knowing that. He hated not knowing if it was fair to start his life anywhere that his troubles could burn the people around him. He half expected his new sparring buddy to tell him he needed to leave the city.

"The serum that they used on you," Arrow's subject change pulled Steve's attention back to him. "Do you know if the Japanese had any of it in the 1940's?"

"No, they didn't. All samples of the serum were destroyed in the attack that killed the doctor that created it." That was something different than he expected after his revelations. "Why do you ask?"

"The man trying to kill me has something called Mirakuru in his system. It was in a stranded derelict Japanese sub in the South Pacific. When it's injected, it kills about half the people and the other half bleed from their eyes but recover. Those that do recover are incredibly strong and they heal unbelievably quickly, but it twists their mind. They get angry. Not normal anger, but uncontrollable Hulk like anger." Arrow's hands were gripping the bench behind him so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Red Skull," Steve said as an idea clicked. That had to be where Arrow's Mirakuru came from. He knew Schmidt had been experimenting with different forms of the serum. Bucky had only been one of hundreds that had been experimented on. They knew that from the files they found at the liberated camps.

"Red Skull?" Arrow asked.

"Back in '43 a man named Johann Schmidt, was called Red Skull. He was taking prisoners and experimenting on people. He and a scientist named Zola were trying to duplicate the serum used on him. It was the prototype for what was used on me, but it didn't work the same. It twisted Schmidt's mind even further than it had been to start with."

"And you think that could be what the Mirakuru is? You think this Red Skull was working with the Japanese?"

"I doubt he was working with the Japanese. Schmidt thought he was a god with a mystical right to control all mankind. He wouldn't have shared secrets outside of HYDRA." Steve thought about all of Schmidt's bases that the Howling Commandos had destroyed.

"The Howling Commandos and I took down most of his bases in '44 and '45 before I went into the ice. We were moving through the bases fast. I can't be sure that we destroyed everything. It could be possible some of his experiments made it out of the country to one of Germany's allies once Schmidt was gone and Zola was captured."

"Maybe that's where the sub was coming from when it was stranded." Arrow's voice was thoughtful.

"You've mentioned the sub twice. It sounds like you were there?"

"I was." There was a lot of hesitation in Arrow's voice. "Are you any better at keeping other people's secrets than you are at keeping your own?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "So that's how it is, is it?" There was no heat in his voice. He was mostly surprised Arrow was teasing him. The man had a very dry sense of humor.

Oliver thought about the conversation. It sounded like Steve Rogers could tell him about Mirakuru and maybe have an idea how to stop Slade's followers. Steve Rogers, Captain America. That thought floored Oliver. The easy-going guy sitting across from him led the Avengers. He'd basically died protecting the world back in the 40's. Hell, the man lead a team that included a Norse god and the Hulk and fought invading aliens with them. This man could be a good ally, not just for his skills, but for his knowledge as well.

Steve knew what Oliver was fighting. Oliver's team had no idea where the Mirakuru came from or what it actually was, but Steve had come up with an explanation right away. He had an idea where to look for more information. Steve hadn't been confused or upset knowing that there was a serum out there turning men into crazed super soldiers. His calm problem solving reminded Oliver of Diggle, one of the two people he trusted most in his life.

If he was going to beat Slade, he needed allies that could help. As much as he and his team were good, they were constantly behind Slade, constantly reacting to what the man did. He was realistic enough to know that if nothing changed, Slade would win and it wouldn't just be him that paid the price it would be everyone he cared about. Decision made, Oliver could only hope it was the right one.

Dropping his hood back and taking his mask off, Oliver held out his hand. "Oliver Queen," he stated. Steve nodded to himself after a moment and took Oliver's hand.

"Is it a billionaire thing?" Steve's question surprised a laugh out of Oliver. "Something traumatic, like you get kidnapped or shipwrecked and you suit up?"

"The money doesn't hurt when building a secret identity." He agreed before sobering. "I'm not Stark. The Queens are not quite his kind of rich and I have no intention of going public."

"That's smart," Roger's agreed. "Tony paid a high price for announcing he's Iron Man. I wasn't awake then, but since I've known him, I've seen it hurt him and Pepper more than once."

"Then you'll keep my secret?" He didn't know why he needed to ask. He'd taken the chance. Maybe he just needed to know if he'd been right to take it.

"It's not my secret to tell." Steve assured him. A look passed across his face that Oliver couldn't read. "Do any of your family, friends know?"

"No, they don't." He answered, mostly truthfully. It wasn't his right to tell anyone about Felicity or Digg without asking them first. He had been furious when Felicity told Barry, even if it had been to save his life. He wouldn't do that to anyone else. He'd ask them tomorrow if they were okay with Captain America knowing their secret.

Steve nodded. Oliver thought he saw relief pass across his face, but that didn't make sense. The man didn't hide what he was thinking well, but Oliver decided he'd read the look wrong.

"The best option I have of finding out what we need to know about Mirakuru is my partner Natasha Romanoff." Before Oliver could interrupt, Steve held his hand up. "She has resources neither of us has."

"I don't want anyone else involved." Oliver was starting to feel like this was a mistake. He could see his life being blown apart.

"You asked me for help, but if you don't want me to reach out to people I trust, I'll let that be your call, but only as long as it doesn't endanger innocents." Steve straightened up, away from the boxing ring. In that moment, as Rogers stood across from him, relaxed but balanced and ready for whatever came, a command presence radiating off of him. Oliver wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

Even without the uniform, it was obvious Captain America was standing in front of him offering to help, letting Oliver make the decision how much help he took, but letting him know if the public was in danger, it was out of Oliver's hands. He should have been pissed, but somehow, knowing that if he failed, an Avenger would be there to keep his city safe gave him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ok, we'll do it your way. If you trust Romanoff and you think she'll have the answers then contact her, but keep my name out of it." He relented.

"I won't say a word about you, but there's a decent chance that she'll figure it out. It depends on what she has going on and if she thinks I'm in any danger. If she's bored or if she thinks she needs to protect me she'll dig deep and probably figure out who you are." Oliver processed Steve's words. He was having a little trouble believing this Romanoff woman would be in a position to protect Captain America, then the name clicked.

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, another Avenger?"

"I trust her with my life." Steve said in a quiet voice. "Even if she finds out about you, she won't betray my trust."

"OK," Oliver relented after a moment. Rogers was right. They needed information, something. Slade was a ghost with all the answers. They needed a few of their own.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver left the gym after giving Steve as much information as he had about the Mirakuru, except about the cure. He couldn't bring himself to admit he could have cured Slade but he chose to kill him instead. In the presence of the kind of honor Captain America represented, he didn't have it in him to admit what he'd done.

Oliver gave Steve Slade Wilson's name and what he knew about him. It was a risk, but he'd been taught that Captain America was the most honest, honorable man that ever lived, or something along those lines. If he was going to take a chance on someone, it seemed like Steve Rogers was not a bad choice.

For the first time since he'd walked into the mansion and seen Slade sitting across from his mother Oliver felt some hope. Now he just had to tell the rest of team and see how they felt about letting Captain America in on their secret. He didn't think it would be a problem with Felicity or Diggle, but Sara and Roy were a different story.

"Queen," Steve called before Oliver made it to the door. Oliver turned back in question. "So did you tell me who you are because you wanted my help or because you were tired of sweating your ass off in all that leather when we spar?" Roger's face was expectant but amused. Oliver was coming to recognize the quirk to his lips and raised eyebrows that usually accompanied whatever smart ass thing Rogers was about to say.

Oliver felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Who knew Captain America had such a sarcastic dry humor. "I already had your help," Oliver pointed out reasonably before he flipped his hood back up and headed out the door. He caught the sound of Steve's chuckle as the door slammed shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 Elevated Opinions

Chapter 9: Elevated Opinions

Author Notes:

Sorry about the delay in posting. My dog had an emergency c-section and I had 10 premature pups(they didn't make it) and one very sick mom to take care of (she's recovering well but it was touch and go for a while). There wasn't any writing happening during that time.

Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!

Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think. This is a bit of a transition chapter but I will update soon since I took longer than expected on this chapter.

...

Chapter 9 Elevated Opinions

Felicity's hands were shaking when as she closed the list she'd been reading. It was a list of all the people that the helicarriers were supposed to target until Captain America, Steve, she corrected herself - crashed them into the Potomac River. Her name had been on that list. That shook her. Steve didn't realize it, but he'd already saved her life once. He'd probably saved it a lot more times she didn't even know about.

The information that had been released onto the internet by the Black Widow was enormous. It had just been luck that Felicity had stumbled on the list as she'd been sorting and trying to look up Steve and his partner Natasha Romanoff. It wasn't that she was prying. She just wanted to know more about his life.

Felicity was careful to only get what was out on the net or had been released when he took down Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. If she didn't give in to the temptation to hack anyone else's database then she wasn't doing anything more than any other potential date might do, she told herself.

Felicity clicked to another screen where she had a video of Captain America and Bucky Barnes from the 1940's war reels paused. She looked closely at the picture of Bucky Barnes. It was Steve's Bucky. She recognized him from his sketch book.

Her fingers itched to track him now that she had all his information and knew who he was, but in her mind's eye she saw the worry in Steve's face as he'd asked her not to pursue it. She wasn't going to start what they were trying to build by going against the only thing he'd ever asked of her but it was hard not to try to help him.

"Is that Steve?" The sound of John's voice sounding from right behind her made Felicity nearly jump out of her chair as she sucked in a breath and held a hand to her heart.

"Cowbells!" she shouted, almost making it a curse. "I'm getting you and Oliver each a set. Do you both have a bet going to see who can scare me into a heart attack first?" she groused, trying to distract him so that she could click the screen off, but it was too late. John was leaning over her shoulder looking intently at the black and white video. It was paused with Bucky and Steve smiling at each other and Steve didn't have his helmet on. His hair was a bit shorter, but it was unmistakably him.

"Felicity," Digg's voice was unusually subdued and thoughtful. "That's Steve." He was pointing at the screen. "That's Steve Rogers…" She watched realization dawn on his face. "Oh man, that's Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve is Captain America. I threatened the man that was responsible for saving my grandfather." He ran a hand over his hair and pulled up the chair next to hers so he could drop into it. "That's how he punched a hole through the punching bag."

Felicity sighed, watching her friend's face with a sinking feeling inside. The first time her new potential boyfriend told her something in confidence and she didn't make it an hour without spilling the beans. She shook her head in disgust at her lack of 'situational awareness'. Oliver might just be right on that. Digg wasn't trying to be stealthy. She should have heard him come in.

"I should have recognized the name." Digg was in his own world, Felicity snapped her fingers to get his attention. He blinked and focused on her. "I've been hearing stories about how Captain America and the Howling Commandoes liberated the camp that Granddaddy's whole company was being held in all my life. Captain America saved them all. I should have recognized him."

John stepped back a little and pointed at the screen. Felicity smiled. She'd never thought she'd see John Diggle do the fanboy thing. "That's Captain America, Felicity." John told her.

"I know," she agreed. "Steve told me this evening who he is." She waited for that to sink in. "But he told me in confidence."

"Why is he keeping it a secret? That's never been his MO before. He's always been out there in the public eye," Digg commented. Yeah, she'd seen that on the footage that she'd been able to find on him both from back in the 40's and from now. Back in the 40's he was a little more free with not wearing his mask/helmet all the time, but even today there were a few pictures of him without it.

Felicity sighed. The cat was definitely out of the bag with John and she didn't want him upset with Steve's decision to keep him in the dark.

"Steve said that when he crashed the ships, he destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA and that HYDRA might still be after him. He didn't want his troubles to be anyone else's." She told her friend.

John still wasn't saying much. She turned in her chair and laid a hand on his arm to get his attention. "The only reason he told me was that he promised me he wouldn't lie to me and he felt dishonest not telling me." She felt her face warm in embarrassment and hesitated a little as she went on. "I asked him to go to the Avengers New York fundraiser with me."

John looked at her incredulously for a moment and then barked a laugh. "Only you, Felicity," he chuckled.

"What did you mean, you threatened Captain America?" she asked as John's earlier comment caught up to her. He looked a little taken aback at the question and avoided her eyes.

"What is that?" John pointed at the flashing screen she had reduced. He didn't answer her question she noticed, making a mental note to come back to that later.

"I'd been doing some searches. I stumbled across project Insight when I was looking for info on how S.H.I.E.L.D. ended. I was curious why Steve left DC and what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra." she told him. At his raised eyebrow, Felicity rushed on. "I was curious how things ended. OK, I was also curious about his partner." she admitted. "Once I started reading, I realized that it was the name of the project that Steve discovered. It's what got him labeled a fugitive."

She flipped to the blinking screen and checked to see what her search had pulled up. "I set up the search to flag any information on Captain America, Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanoff related to Project Insight or taken during the last two days before the ships and S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters had been destroyed."

She couldn't believe all the information that she had access to. "The building had an amazing amount of surveillance. They saved everything, conversations and videos of work that was being done on site. They recorded everything but it had a really high clearance level until it was dropped on the internet." She looked at the list of blinking folders showing hits on her search.

"When all the S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA files started showing up across the web, I was working down here. I downloaded everything and saved it. I figured that someone would try to clean it off the Internet pretty quickly so I wanted it saved. They did." The info had been off of the web within hours. Considering the amount leaked, that was no easy feat.

"So this is actual data from inside the building in DC that was destroyed?" asked Digg.

"Yep, all you ever wanted to know on what exactly happened that day and why those ships were destroyed." She felt her heart begin to pick up speed. John had distracted her when he'd come in, but now that she was reminded, the names on the list she'd been reading played over in her head.

"What are you two doing?" Oliver's voice from across the room didn't startle her, but she didn't need him seeing all of the information on Captain America either. She wasn't sure how to be loyal to both of them yet. She needed some time to process. She'd never betray Oliver's secret, but she needed to find a way that she'd be OK with Steve too and she needed to find a way to tell Steve some version of what she did. He'd been honest with her. She owed him as much honesty as she could give without betraying Oliver.

"Just research," John said, standing away from the screens and intercepting Oliver. "How did it go tonight?" He asked. "Why were you out there by yourself?"

Felicity listened, shocked, as Digg gave Oliver hell for not having his phone on. John was covering for her. He was incredibly loyal to Oliver, as was she, so he must not think that Steve represented a threat or he was giving her the time to tell Oliver herself.

With a sigh, she reduced windows so that her normal scans showed. She had some serious thinking to do. She wanted to protect Oliver and be honest with him, but Steve had told her in confidence. She also needed to be honest with Steve that she was working for Arrow, but again she couldn't betray Oliver and now Digg knew and was in the middle. She was sure that when they were alone she'd get the 'you've got to come clean with Oliver' speech.

"I have something I need you both to hear." Oliver set down his bow in its case. "I want to run it by everyone as soon as Sara and Roy come down here." Oliver was saying. Felicity didn't like the feeling she was getting. He had something big to tell them. She could feel it hanging in the air.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" she asked, trying to prompt him to tell them what was happening. She hoped it wasn't more bad news about Slade Wilson.

"I'd like to know too, Ollie," Sara suggested from the stairs. Roy wasn't far behind her. When they were both in the room, it was Oliver's turn.

"I want to bring someone else in on our team," he stated. Felicity glanced at Digg. His mouth had dropped open. She was pretty sure hers had too. Roy was grumbling, but Sara didn't say much. She stopped at the edge of Felicity's computers and sat down.

"Oliver, do you really think it's the right time to bring someone else in while Slade's trying to hurt everyone around you, man?" Digg was the first to say it, but Felicity agreed.

"You've taken on so much with training Roy." He glanced at the man in question. "Sorry Roy," he added.

"It's okay," Roy replied shrugging. "I know training me has been hard. You can't walk anywhere in here without the fear I'm going to splash you." Felicity smiled at Roy. She liked his sense of humor and they all knew how much he didn't like slapping water for hours on end.

"We've got Slade lurking out there waiting to get his revenge on," John continued. "Why bring someone else into the mix when we're just starting to come together as a team?" Felicity's mind wandered a bit, trying to decide who it could be. Would it be Laurel? She wasn't sure she could handle having Laurel around all the time. Oliver's ex was not fond of Oliver's EA from what Felicity could see. She was always polite, but the little passive aggressive snide comments would be hard to take on a day to day basis.

Oliver didn't answer for a few minutes. "All right," " he said. "You're right. We do have a lot on our plates and now wouldn't be a good time to bring someone else in to train, except this is someone that can help in more than one way, but only if you agree. If any of you say no, then the answer will be no," he assured them. "I don't have the right to reveal your identities without you, but you should know, I've already told him who I am." He confided.

Everyone spoke at once. Sara and Roy's voices blended as they both demanded to know why he would do that and how he knew he could trust the person.

"Oh man," was Digg's only comment but she could tell he was not pleased. She wasn't either.

"Don't you think you should have discussed it with us first?" she couldn't help asking.

"Like you did with Barry?" Oliver snapped. Digg visibly cringed. At least one of her friends had a clue what a stupid thing that had been to say. Felicity struggled not to boil over at the now dead horse they were about to beat… again.

"Are we back to that, Oliver?" she snapped, losing the battle to remain calm. "I've apologized. I've said how sorry I am that I rudely brought someone down here I trusted to save your life. It would have been a much better decision to take you to the hospital and explain that one or should we have just let you die?"

"Hang on, hang on," Digg tried to be the point of reason as he interrupted. Felicity tried to let her anger go. Getting into that old fight was not going to be productive in any way. "Who is this mystery member you are looking to add to our growing numbers down here?"

"Captain America," Oliver announced.

Felicity's heart turned over. She coughed to cover her gasp.

Roy looked like he thought Oliver was crazy. Sara stood up and made her way over to Oliver. "You're joking, right?" She asked.

"How do you know Steve?" Felicity asked standing out of her seat and blurting.

"How do you know Steve and who he is?" Oliver's voice conveyed his confusion. Damn, she hadn't meant to say that.

"I met him on Easter at the VA and we went out this evening." Felicity told him. She didn't like the look on his face or the fact that her world was getting so small. Crap.

"You what?" Oliver's voice was low and quiet like it got when he was about to arrow something.

"I went out with him this evening and he told me who he is." she told him. "But how do you know him?"

"I'd like to know that also," Sara interjected. "I know we didn't meet him on the island and you've never mentioned knowing one of the Avengers before. So what happened?" Her body language was stretched tight. Felicity hadn't seen Sara so on edge since she'd first joined the team.

When Oliver launched into his story about meeting Steve and them starting to spar, Felicity was a little shocked. Oliver was not the bonding type.

"OK," Roy jumped in. "So let me get this straight. Captain America is Steve, the guy you called 'Muscles' and helped us at Easter." Damn, Steve's identity was out of the bag for sure now and it was her stupid blurting to blame. "The guy that played catch with me and that kid most of the afternoon on Easter, he's Captain America?" Roy asked, before turning to Digg. "Did you know?"

"I didn't know," Digg replied.

"Okay," Roy continued. "Say Captain America's on the up and up about helping. Can we trust him? He took down his whole organization because they'd been infiltrated by an enemy from what I read. So if he thinks we have issues, will he turn on us?"

"I'd like the answer to that too, Ollie," Sara jumped in. "How do we know he isn't here on S.H.I.E.L.D's behalf?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore." Felicity jumped in to point out. "And Steve has already saved all of our lives at least once when he destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. and those helicarriers." She felt the need to defend him. Whatever little she did know about Steve, she was confident that he was an honest man. If he said he was going to help, then she believed that was what he would do. "He had his whole team turn on him. That had to be hard, but he confronted them right out."

Oliver and Digg were staring at her with open mouths. "How do you know all this Felicity?" Oliver asked. "You said you just went out with him. Did you discuss his work the whole time?"

"We didn't discuss his work much at all." She mentally kicked herself for jumping in with the information she'd found. Good intentioned babbling be damned. She'd really stuck her foot in her mouth this time. She'd said a whole lot more than she'd meant to.

"I found it in the information S.H.I.E.L.D. dumped when I was researching him," she told them after a short hesitation. She knew they weren't going to let it go, especially Oliver. "The ships he destroyed, they were targeting anyone that HYDRA saw as a threat. Everyone in this room was flagged. If those ships had fired, we'd all have been dead."

Felicity let that sink in for a minute as she turned to her computer and pulled up one of the reduced windows. The picture expanded to show Steve outside a glass elevator. As she pushed play, numbers counted down at the bottom of the screen showing the date and time of the recording. Felicity carefully paused the screen and pointed out the members of Steve's team, all 10 of them that got onto the elevator.

Oliver listened to Felicity point out Steve's team members. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that she'd gone out with his sparring buddy or how he felt about the fact that he'd been right, someone, Rogers, had had a hand in her hair. He pushed that line of thought away and concentrated on what she was saying.

"The first thing I found when I started looking was that he was assigned to work with a strike team. When I checked to see exactly what that meant, I got a list of the men you see all coming into the elevator. This is the team he was working with." She pointed to one of the shorter men standing beside Steve in the picture. "That's the strike team leader, Rumlow. He seems to be assigned to and take orders from Steve for the last couple of years."

They all watched the team pile in at each floor the elevator stopped on. "It seems like they are trying to overwhelm him, force him in the center so they can attack from all sides at once." Sara noticed.

"He's starting to figure it out," Oliver pointed out. He'd seen Steve's relaxed pose and that wasn't it. About the time that Oliver spoke, two more men stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Steve could be heard saying quite clearly on the recording before all hell broke loose.

The barely controlled fury and hurt Oliver heard in the other man's voice chilled him. He'd never heard that tone from Rogers, but he'd felt that kind of anger and betrayal. For just a minute, he wondered if that was how Slade had felt when he'd been confronted with the knowledge Oliver had lied to him, in Slade's eyes that would have been almost as big a betrayal as allowing Shado to die. A part of Oliver had always wondered if he'd been straight with Slade right up front about what Ivo did, would the older man have seen things differently.

Pulling himself from those thoughts, Oliver watched the fight on the screen as Rogers took down all 10 men, but it wasn't without cost. Rumlow got a few good hits in and the shocks he delivered to Steve's core made Oliver flinch in sympathy. Rumlow was seriously good at hand to hand. Oliver wasn't sure he could take the man one on one. That and the way Steve fought, even one handed made him realize just how much Steve was holding back when they sparred.

Even with that many men, Rogers had managed to avoid any real damage to him. Even the electromagnets they'd tried to use to subdue him hadn't held him long. When he flipped his shield up to cut the electromagnet off his wrist and pointed out to the unconscious Rumlow that the attack had felt personal to him, Felicity clicked off the recording.

"That was badass!" Roy exclaimed. "I'm a yes." Oliver secretly agreed, but didn't let his face change as he nodded to his young protégé.

"I think it's a good decision, Oliver," Digg put in. He'd been silent for the last part of the conversation. "More than his strength, I think he'll bring a fresh perspective that we could all use. Slade's in our heads, all of us, but especially you two." Digg swung his hand between Oliver and Sara. "He's got us on the run, always one step ahead. I think we need someone with a clear head to help. I think you did the right thing, Oliver."

That felt good to Oliver. Getting one of the core members of the team, a man he trusted and relied on, to say he'd made a good decision helped.

"Sara," he prompted, waiting for her answer.

"I don't like this, Ollie," she started. "Captain America, he's used to leading teams, even the Avengers." She sighed and turned intense eyes on him. His heart sank a little. He hoped she didn't say no. He'd keep his promise and not ask Captain America into their group, but that wasn't what he wanted. "I'm an assassin, not a team player and I still don't know if we can trust him, but I won't say no." He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder gratefully before turning to the last person on the group that hadn't answered.

"Felicity," he questioned. She hesitated, but then came to stand in front of him.

"On one condition," she told him. Oliver tensed, he didn't like conditions. "I need to tell him about my involvement first." He didn't like it, but before he could say anything, Felicity rushed on. "Before you say anything, this is nonnegotiable to me. I feel terrible I lied to him by not telling him anything. I can't just be sitting here when you bring him in. I really like him, Oliver."

Felicity was looking at him with such hope in her eyes, he couldn't say no. He was with Sara. He had no right to feel as if someone had punched him in the gut when he looked at her face and saw it light up with the mention of someone else's name.

"Okay," he said finally. He was with Sara, he reminded himself again. He had no legitimate reason to say no to her request. "Why don't you meet with him and then after that, bring him to the club."

The smile on Felicity's face was worth its weight in gold. Oliver was glad he'd resisted his urge to give in to his gut and he'd allowed her to have her time first.

"Thank you, Oliver," she told him, catching his arm and sliding her fingers down the outside before squeezing and letting go. The whole touch was only seconds, but he could still feel her touch on his skin. Glancing sideways at Sara, he turned back to Felicity with a smile and accepted her thanks.


	10. Chapter 10 Between a Shield and an Arrow

Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!

Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think. This is a bit of a transition chapter but I will update soon since I took longer than expected on this chapter.

Chapter 10 – Between a Shield and an Arrow

Felicity placed the bag of Big Belly burgers on the seat next to her and started her car. She was on her way to Steve's. That thought would have made butterflies in her stomach for all the right reasons yesterday, but today, she couldn't get past the dread. She was going to tell him the truth about her working with Arrow and hope that he understood, but the closer she got to his house, the more she got scared he would walk away from her.

_"__Whoa, big guy, I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal." _ Rumlow's words from the elevator fight she'd watched the night before wound through her head. It was the soundtrack to a looping video showing her Steve's look of hurt and betrayal as the strike team he'd led - men he would have died to protect - had turned on him. For someone as loyal as he was, that betrayal had to have cut even more deeply. Captain America was known for his honesty and honor. Being lied to would probably be even more of a sore spot for him now. She hadn't exactly lied, but she didn't know if he'd see it that way, especially in light of what she'd seen in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

She'd worried all night what she'd say to him. Sending the text asking if she could bring him a late lunch and talk to him hadn't been much easier. His reply telling her that he'd love to see her and that he was at his house and to come by had made her feel even guiltier. The man had enough people who hurt him in his life. She didn't want to be another one, even if she'd done it unintentionally.

Now, as she knocked and Steve opened his door with a smile of welcome on his face, she felt like the biggest hypocrite that existed. She'd almost walked away from him at the beginning of their first date for the secrets he might have been hiding and yet, she'd been hiding her own.

"Hey," Steve said his smile dimming slightly as he took in her appearance. "What's wrong, Felicity?" he asked, catching her by the elbow and guiding her inside. Her face must have said it all. She'd never been able to hide things from Oliver when she was upset. Steve seemed just as immune to her 'everything's OK' face.

"I brought food," she said, holding up the bag and trying to smile. Deciding that they didn't need to talk right away and because it might be the last chance she got, Felicity leaned in and slid her free hand to the back of Steve's neck, bringing him closer until her lips touched his. Steve didn't hesitate; he pulled her to him and pushed the door shut behind her. Wrapping strong arms around her, he slid a hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head, turning her and taking advantage of the little moan she let out to slide his tongue past her lips.

Warmth spread through Felicity as he deepened the kiss. She fumbled to set the food on the small table near the door. Steve took the bag from her and did it without having to break the kiss. He slid his free hand down across her back to curl possessively over her hip and pull her harder against him. She wiggled against him, fitting herself better. She liked the way his hard planes felt against her softer curves.

Felicity slid her hands around his back, sliding across muscles that flexed and shifted under her fingers. The little groan she tore out of Steve with her touch sent a thrill through her. Way too quickly, Steve lightened the kiss and stepped back with one last brush of his lips across her forehead.

"Wow," She let slip as she braced herself on his arms until her legs steadied. Steve might not be the best at first moves, but damn ,the man had amazing follow through.

He smiled at her. "I'm never sure in this century what the right 'first moves' are," he told her, making her realize she'd babbled out loud again. "I don't want to seem too forward and scare you off, but I will never turn down the chance to kiss you."

He picked up the bag of food and led them to his kitchen breakfast bar. It was between the dining room and kitchen. She'd noticed it last night, but hadn't really thought about it. He had a way of making her brain shut down.

Instead of taking the food out of the bag or offering her a seat, Steve placed the sack on the counter and turned back to her. "What's going on, Felicity," he pressed. "Something's wrong."

Better to get it over with, she thought, all at once, like tearing off a Band-Aid.

I have something to tell you that I'm scared you aren't going to like," she told him honestly. He looked at her quizzically, but didn't interrupt. She'd been hoping he would. The words were hard to get out. "I work with the Arrow," she blurted. Cringing a little at her lack of warm up or diplomacy she rushed on. "I know that you know who that is and that you know its Oliver, the man I work for. He told me last night that he's been working with you. He told us that he wanted to bring you in and introduce you to the team."

Felicity watched Steve grow colder. He was scaring her. She was going to lose her chance with him. She was surprised at how much that thought hurt. Steve's stance became less relaxed and more up right as his expression became harder. Maybe she was seeing Captain America. She didn't want to talk to Captain America. That thought made her nervous. She wanted to talk to Steve, the man that had kissed her and shared his drawings with her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I needed to at least let Oliver know I intended to tell you I was working with the Arrow before I just blurted his secrets. "

"Unless you intended to tell me that Oliver Queen was the Arrow, I don't see how you working for the city's vigilante is his secret. That's your secret, Felicity and one that you chose to hide." Steve had never spoken to her in that tone before. It was unyielding and certain. "Are you here telling me now because Oliver is thinking of introducing me to his team?" She was scared he'd think that. "That's not being honest, that's covering your backside."

"That's not fair," she answered, starting to feel a little bit of irritation starting to seep in with the fear. The man standing in front of her was every bit the commanding presence she saw in the files she'd been watching. The face and stance were nearly the same as when he'd told his boss that the helicarriers weren't freedom, they were fear and he wasn't getting with the program anytime soon. It had been really exciting to watch Steve's strong convictions of right and wrong aimed at other people. It felt amazing to know that he was out there protecting her and everyone else with that unshakable goodness, but aimed at her right now, that stubbornness sucked!

...

"How is that not fair, Felicity?" Steve asked. He knew he was being hard, but he was a little tired of being blindsided by people he trusted. Last night, when Arrow had revealed he was Oliver Queen, Steve had worried for a moment that Felicity was involved. That had been the reason Steve had questioned Oliver to see if the man's family and friends knew. Steve had been relieved that the answer had been no. He'd been relieved that Felicity was what she seemed and hadn't been lying to him, but here she was telling him that she hadn't been honest with him. Though she didn't know it, she was also showing him Arrow hadn't been either.

"What part of that statement am I wrong about?" He pushed. Felicity's face was red. She knew he wasn't wrong, he could see that. He didn't want to examine how much her dishonesty hurt. It felt like a punch in the gut, like watching his team turn on him when he'd tried to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. after Fury had been shot.

"I was trying to protect Oliver and the team. She told him, stepping forward, into his space. He could see she was getting frustrated. "All of them would be arrested if what they did came out. _I_ would be arrested," She pointed out. "I thought I had an evening to do that. I had no idea that Oliver and you were bonding and that he'd come back to the lair and announce he wanted to introduce you to the team!" She was nearly shouting at him. She was beautiful with her hair down and her eyes flashing and if what she was telling him the truth, she had a point. But damn it, was she telling him the truth?

Steve clenched his fists, resisting the urge to pick Felicity up, pull her flush with his body and demand answers. In the midst of his feelings of hurt and betrayal, he found himself angry that she'd turned to another man for permission to tell Steve _her_ secrets. The thought left him feeling a little unbalanced. It wasn't a feeling he'd had before when arguing with a woman and he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

The realization hit him. He wasn't just feeling betrayed, he was jealous. Sure, he was mad that she'd had secrets she hadn't shared but a part of him understood and accepted that she'd taken a reasonable course of action to honor her word to Arrow while trying to be honest with him. He got that; mostly. What he was surprised about was the fire in his gut that said he wanted her loyalty first, wanted her to know he'd protect her and wanted her to give the same back to him.

They hadn't known each other long, so he was aware it wasn't a completely reasonable feeling and that shocked him too. He was a practical man, not given to emotional outbursts. The want was unsettling.

"Wow," Felicity snapped. "Can I speak with Steve again?"

"What are you talking about, Felicity," Steve asked, slightly confused, but still angry. "You're talking to me."

"No, I think I'm talking to Captain America, and so far he's being kind of a jerk." It wasn't the first time he'd been told that he was a hard ass when he was in Captain America mode, but the person saying that was usually Tony, though maybe Natasha had mentioned it once. Having his girl tell him was a different feeling altogether. He didn't find that he liked it much.

Steve opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Felicity held up a hand to silence him. "I'm just a girl trying to start a relationship with a really amazing guy that turned out to be a lot more complicated than I thought he was. This is all new ground to me." You're not kidding, he thought. It was very new ground to him also.

She rushed on before he could interrupt. "I didn't want to lie to you. I hate lies. I had every intention of warning Oliver that I was going to tell Steve Rogers, the man I wanted to date, that I do IT work for the city's vigilante. I knew he'd hate it. He'd feel like I was putting myself in danger and maybe the rest of the team, but I wasn't going to budge on it." She paused and studied him for a second. Steve wasn't sure what she was looking for, but he thought about her words. Oliver and everyone he worked with could potentially be targeted if their identities were known.

Steve was only recently in that position and because of it, he'd started out in Starling trying to keep his being Captain America under wraps. That didn't even take into account that not only would Arrow be targeted by the bad guys, but the police as well. That was something Steve had never had to deal with. Other than the brief moment in time that Pierce had him declared a fugitive, he'd never worried about law enforcement. Oliver and his team, including Felicity, had to worry about that every day.

Felicity laid a hand on his arm and pulled his full attention back to her. "I also wasn't going to tell him that you're Captain America. I was trying to honor my promise to him and you and keep both your secrets without lying to either of you. Excuse me if I flubbed it up because no one ever taught me how to handle being caught between two pigheaded hero types!"

Steve studied her for a moment before he relaxed some. He could see the worry in her. She was right; she was in a bad spot. "I don't need you to protect my secret, Felicity," he told her. "But it means a lot that you were trying to." And he found that it did mean a lot. She'd been trying to protect everyone and she'd gone about it the wrong way. That wasn't betrayal. That was just misguided. His history was making him see the worst in people and that wasn't something that he wanted to do.

"So I'm a pigheaded jerk." He let out a breath and sighed. She shrugged but didn't say anything. "It's not the first time I've been told that about me when I get in 'Captain America' mode," he admitted ruefully.

"Felicity, I like you," he started, deciding to try another way. Steve stepped in closer and gave in to his urge to touch her. When he settled his hands on her shoulders there was a little intake of breath from her and her eyes slid shut for just a moment as if in relief. He felt her reaction all the way through him. This woman got to him in a bad way. He was just starting to realize how much he liked her reactions to him and his to her.

...

Felicity's stomach twisted, she could hear the 'but' in Steve's voice. He was going to break up with her before they'd even had a chance to really start and to make matters worse; she was going to have to work with him anyway.

"Doll, you're becoming important to me faster than I thought would happen. It's a little scary," he admitted. She agreed. It scared her too, but she stayed silent and let him continue. "I don't like knowing you kept something so important from me after I told you what I did last night." He slid a finger across her lips when she started to respond.

"My turn," he told her, letting his finger stroke down her cheek before sliding his hand along her arm. "If I didn't know who Oliver was, what had you planned to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you that I worked with Arrow part time and that I couldn't tell you anything else because it wasn't my secret to tell," she told him honestly. "I was hoping that would be enough. I don't want you to walk away from me. I haven't felt like this in a long time and I don't want it to stop." She didn't like that he dropped his hand from her and leaned back against the counter. She felt better when he was touching her.

"Okay," he said after a minute. His eyes were intense but he allowed the furrowing between his brows to smooth and nodded to himself.

"OK?" she questioned, unsure what that meant.

"You're not the only one making this up as they go, Felicity," Steve told her. "I know it can't be easy being in the middle between two pigheaded hero types." His crooked grin made the warmth start again in her belly and chased away some of the cold she'd been feeling. "I still don't like this and I don't like you being involved in something so dangerous, but I can see how you felt like you owed it to Oliver to tell him first. He has a lot to lose if the wrong person figures out what he does on the side." He dropped his head and seemed to be debating within himself, but he didn't seem to be breaking up with her. Relief swept through her.

"I don't like you being in danger," he pointed out again. "This world is messed up enough without you looking for trouble."

"I liked when you called me Doll," she said, changing the subject. She didn't have an answer for him not liking her in danger. She'd used all her arguments on Oliver and none worked. Without Digg's support and how much the team needed her, she knew Oliver wouldn't have continued to allow it. She assumed that her arguments would be as lost on Steve as they were on Oliver.

Steve's brows furrowed in concentration. "Did I call you Doll?" he asked, clearly not remembering. "I must have slipped. I didn't think women today were happy with the terms dame or doll."

"Dame, not so much," she wrinkled her nose in dislike at the old fashion term, 'but doll was nice and I like that you had a little more Brooklyn accent when you said it. It was cute." He chuckled and reached for her, pulling her closer.

"Ok, Doll," he smiled, giving the word a little more of a twang and kissing her nose. With a nod of his head he pulled his eyes to hers. "I like what's happening here also, but I need to know I can trust you to tell me the truth. I need to know there isn't anything else that affects me that you're keeping from me." She thought about the research she'd done. She wasn't sure that he'd like that and now seemed to be the time to get it all out in the open. "If there's anything else you want me to know, now's the time." She needed to tell him she'd looked into him some. She got the feeling there wouldn't be a second chance if she kept things from him again.

"I have all the information that was downloaded onto the internet when you destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D," she told him, catching his hands and lacing her fingers through them to keep him from letting go of her. She wanted the connection. "I looked through it some last night. I was curious, but I kept my promise to you and I didn't do any research. I didn't access anyone's database or go outside of what was already downloaded on my computer." In her head that was well within the boundaries of what was acceptable. She hoped he'd see it that way.

Steve just stared at her. She couldn't read his look or body language. Without warning he let his head fall to her shoulder. His own shoulders started to shake. It took her a few minutes to realize he was laughing.

She pushed him back so she could see his face. "I don't understand."

He caught his breath. "The universe hates me." He told her. "I'm dating a female version of Tony." He shook his head. At her confused look he went on. "You think when I act like Captain America I'm a jerk, Tony tells me that all the time. You think that just because you didn't leave your own computer to find out about my past, it's not snooping." He pointed out. "It's like I'm talking to a much prettier version of Stark. Are you sure you're not related somehow?"

"I'm positive. My mother is a waitress in Vegas, so definitely not a Stark." She wasn't sure how she felt about being compared to Tony Stark. On one hand the man was a genius and his computer tech was leaps and bounds beyond anything anyone else was producing. She had some of it in her set up at the Arrow cave, but she wasn't sure she liked her potential boyfriend comparing her to one of his buddies. At least he didn't seem mad anymore.

"So is this how this is going to be?" Steve asked. "I tell you something and you skirt around it rather than just ask me?" Ok well maybe he was still a little irritated with her, but he was still holding her. That part was good. She could feel herself turning a little red.

"I wanted to know more about what you'd been through," she confessed. "I guess my go to response is to look things up." She sometimes felt like she'd been born behind a computer screen.

"What do you think about changing that?" Steve asked her, reaching out to push a piece of her hair away from her eyes and letting it fall over his fingers. It was very distracting. "Maybe when it comes to me your go to response could be to ask? I'll answer whatever I can." That was fair, but it was going to be a hard habit to break.

She considered for a minute. "Ok, I have a deal for you, "she told him. 'I'll do my best to ask you before I do any research involving you if you will stop worrying about being 'too forward' and just follow what you want with me. I promise to tell you if it's too much." He smiled at that and reached forward to brush her lips with his, but didn't allow the kiss to deepen before he pulled back. Her heart picked up at his teasing.

"Deal," he told her, locking eyes with her as he looped the lock of hair he'd been playing with around his fingers and began slowly winding her in. "I think I like this deal." He told her when she had to drop her hands on his hips to keep her balance as she followed her hair. She couldn't help the breathy little gasp that escaped her when they were only inches apart.

Steve slid his other hand into her hair at the back of her neck and released the ribbon of blond he'd wound around his fingers before settling his lips on hers. She opened to him immediately, already turned on by the way he'd pulled her to him. The man was the soul of politeness and manners except when it came to kissing. The way he used his teeth to demand she open to him last night and the way that he was teasing her now made her wonder what he was like in bed.

Felicity moaned as Steve licked and nibbled at her lips, first sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly, and then sliding his tongue over the sting. Felicity tried to deepen the kiss herself. She tried to move forward and seal her lips to his, but he held her steady with the hand he had wrapped in her hair at the back of her neck. Every time she leaned forward for more, he pulled his head back but held her so she couldn't follow. She could feel the heat and moisture pooling low in her body at his teasing.

"Steve," she whispered, more pleading in her voice than she'd intended. He smiled and moved to her ear, his warm breath doing nothing to calm her as he teased her earlobe with his teeth.

"Felicity," he answered, a question in his tone. She felt his voice against her as much as heard his whisper. The sensation pulled a groan from her. He was moving on to her neck, sucking lightly, nipping, and licking. She was so turned on that she couldn't help squirming but she couldn't move with his hand wrapped in her hair. "What do you need, doll?" he asked, returning to her mouth. She moaned. He had her so hot she wanted to jump him, but was very careful to keep those thoughts to herself.

No one had ever taken this much time kissing her or teasing her with those kisses. It was as if he was marking her as his, making sure she'd remember his kiss. "Please," she finally whimpered. "I need more." He pulled back to smile at her before using his hold on her to close the distance between them. He accepted the invitation of her open lips to slide his tongue against hers, claiming every inch of her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steve's kiss made her heart race and her legs weak. If he hadn't had an arm wrapped around her back she'd have fallen in a puddle on the floor she was sure. By the time they parted for breath, Steve was breathing hard also and adjusting the way he was seated against the counter.

"God, Felicity," he breathed. "I can't stop kissing you."

"I don't want you to stop," she answered, trying to catch her breath as well.

"I think our food is getting cold," he pointed out, still rubbing her arms and leaning in to kiss her nose.

"Probably, Oliver wanted me to bring you to the club this afternoon before it opens, we could go grab something quick to eat, and then go to the club." She stood on her toes and kissed his chin before moving to his neck.

He groaned and leaned into her kiss for a moment. "Not if you keep doing that. I'm not sure I have the willpower to stop if we start again." Steve's confession sent a thrill through her.

She knew he wanted to take some time to get to know each other and as much as she wanted him in this moment, she wanted a solid foundation between them. She'd been so scared she was going to lose him. Felicity suddenly realized that she'd already invested a lot in the man holding her. She wanted more than just now, she wanted the future too.

"OK, slow it is," she proclaimed, earning a rueful chuckle from Steve. "Let's go in search of food, then you can come meet the gang."


	11. Chapter 11 Introductions

Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!

Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think.

This is a massive chapter, but I just couldn't figure out where to cut it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Oliver watched Steve and Felicity enter the club hand in hand. He had no right to the stab of anger and possessiveness that spiked through him. He and Sara were happy. Sara could protect herself if anyone came after her. She had been on the island and hadn't judged him for his actions. They both knew the danger that Slade represented. All in all, Sara was the best choice for a relationship.

All Oliver would have brought to Felicity's door would have been pain and death. He knew the facts, but he'd never had to face her being with another man in the way he faced it now. Barry had been a kid she'd had a crush on. The man holding Felicity's hand was not a kid and the looks passing between them looked more serious than a crush.

Oliver was self-aware enough to know just how badly he sucked at relationships. He also knew that up until a very short time ago, Felicity wore her heart on her sleeve. She'd had a crush on him. It was easy for him to see. What he hadn't been quite so aware of until this moment is that he, Oliver, might have been a little infatuated back.

He was also aware that he had no rights to those feelings. He wanted to be a better man than the playboy that would have marked his territory. Felicity Smoak had the distinct honor of being one of the few people in his life that got him and didn't back down from him. She told him the truth even when the truth was world shattering. She deserved his loyalty back and at least if he couldn't be with her every moment, Captain America was not a bad back up. Swallowing down how that thought felt and trying to focus on his Slade problem, Oliver stood in greeting. He held out his hand which Steve took without hesitation.

"Welcome to my club," said Oliver, smiling. He glanced around the room before returning his attention back to Steve.

Steve took in the room and whistled. "This is a nice place," he commented. "I thought you ran your family's company in town?"

Oliver waved them to a table. "I do," he answered. "This was something I ventured with a friend. He died and my sister took over the day to day management." He watched his sparring partner pull out a chair for Felicity before having a seat himself.

"Felicity tells me that you have a team and you'd like me to meet them." Steve didn't beat around the bush. "Although I could have sworn you told me that your family and friends didn't know about you being the Arrow."

Oliver bristled a little bit, not sure how Steve meant that. The man didn't seem angry or upset in any way, but the comment still stood.

"And you didn't mention that you're dating my EA," he pointed out, knowing it wasn't the same thing, but unwilling to continue the conversation. Steve studied him for a moment. He wished he had some clue what the man was thinking. His face was neutral, not challenging in the least.

"Oh great, Captain Face vs Angry Face," Felicity muttered.

To Oliver's surprise, Steve chuckled. "Apparently, we both have particular faces." Rogers' smile was for Felicity. It had warmth to it that told Oliver Steve was half gone on Felicity already. He could understand that feeling. As Oliver had told her more than once, she was remarkable. She just wasn't his to remark on any longer.

Pushing the feeling of loss he didn't want to examine aside, Oliver leaned forward to deal with Steve. He wasn't sure where exactly the man was going, but he wanted to be ready if he'd misjudged Rogers.

Steve turned back to Oliver. "We were both being protective of the people around us." Oliver nodded, relaxing back into his seat. That statement should have been pretty obvious from his point of view. "I'm not criticizing you for it." If he wasn't criticizing, Oliver wasn't sure what he was getting at, but he was glad their fledgling friendship was not being tested quite so soon.

Steve remained seated, relaxed, as he continued. "You didn't know me. Protecting family and loved ones is expected, but from here on out, if we're going to work together effectively, no lies, half-truths or hiding pertinent information. Those things get you or someone on your team killed." His voice was light, but there was a hard edge hidden underneath. "I'm willing to help, but not unless you can be up front with me. I'm not asking anything of you I'm not willing to offer in return."

Oliver had to think about that for a moment. Rogers was offering full disclosure of facts pertaining to their joint interests and asking him for the same in return. He'd never been that open with anyone but Slade. That thought brought to mind the surveillance tapes Felicity had shown them of Steve's team turning on him and trying to kill him. The man had a right to worry about secrets and betrayal.

Betrayal was something Oliver knew the feeling of as well. He'd betrayed Tommy's trust by keeping facts hidden and look where it had gotten them. His best friend was dead. He'd betrayed Slade's trust by not telling him how Shado had really died right up front and look where that had gotten him, not to mention that all of this hell started because he betrayed Laurel with her own sister instead of just telling her that he wasn't ready to make the commitment to move in with her and get married. Hiding things had never turned out very well for him. As Felicity was so fond of pointing out to him, maybe it was time to try another way.

"I can do that," he agreed after a moment, holding his hand out for Steve to take. "Welcome to the team. Would you like to meet the others?" Steve hesitated for a second as he studied Oliver's face, before finally taking his hand.

"Let's meet the rest of the team," Steve said getting to his feet before pulling out Felicity's chair for her and following Oliver.

….

Felicity watched John greet Steve. Her friend looked a bit awed. He'd addressed Steve formally and came to attention as soon as Steve had walked down the stairs. She glanced at Oliver who looked a bit baffled at the other man's behavior.

"I apologize for my behavior at the gym, Captain," John began. Steve looked confused for a moment and then smiled wryly and shook his head.

"Its okay, John," Steve was quick to respond. "I sort of liked you telling me you'd hurt me if I hurt your friend. It made me feel more normal than I've felt in a long time. It was my second threat of the day actually." He glanced at Roy standing off to the side and smiled.

"Wait," Felicity interrupted incredulously. "Let me get this straight. You both gave Steve the Shovel Talk on my behalf?" She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or appalled. She decided on the flattered part with a bit of touched in the emotion as well. No one had ever threatened a date of hers before. Well except Oliver with Barry, but that wasn't the same thing.

"Shovel Talk?" Digg and Steve both questioned at the same time.

"You know, when you threaten someone that if they hurt your friend you will kill them and bury them." Roy supplied helpfully. Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. Oliver barked out a laugh.

"So you both threatened to kill and bury Captain America." Oliver stated. He was smiling now. Roy shrugged but had the good grace to turn slightly pink.

"I got the message from both of you." Steve jumped in before anything more could be said. "I think it's swell that Felicity has friends looking after her," he assured everyone. "And John, I thought we were friends. You can call me Steve, just like you've been doing since we met."

Felicity caught Steve's eye. "Swell," she mouthed silently at him. He winked at her as Digg was glancing away from him. She noticed that Oliver, Sara and Roy had caught his old-fashioned slip and wondered if he'd done it on purpose to draw the teasing to himself and away from the obviously emotional Diggle in their midst.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain," John was saying, ignoring Steve's offer to call him by his first name. "I'm from a military family. Both my father and grandfather were big fans of yours. My grandfather provided you and your Howling Commandoes support when you destroyed one of the HYDRA bases. I grew up with stories of how you saved the world by helping bring down Nazi Germany and again by riding the HYDRA plane into the ice and destroying HYDRA along with it."

"I didn't destroy HYDRA," Steve said quietly, his voice husky with emotion. Felicity watched as his shoulders dropped slightly and his face took on such grief for a moment that it hurt her to see. "I just drove them undercover is all that did. I died for nothing; Zola was smarter than all of us." Felicity's heart broke a little at that. Did this amazing, heroic man really think he'd done nothing for this world. Anyone who knew anything or had ever taken a history class knew that wasn't the case at all.

"No, sir," Diggle responded quickly. "You weren't responsible for people being fools and the bad decisions people made on who to trust after you were in the ice." Felicity was glad John was pointing that out, but it didn't seem like Steve was listening. She had no idea what to say. She glanced at Oliver. Oliver knew what it was like to fail in a mission and watch people be hurt because of it. She thought he might have something to say, but he remained silent as well.

Their team had never dealt with failure or the perception of it on a world scale. The earthquake in the Glades was the worst it had ever gotten and that had been bad enough for a lifetime. Steve was dealing with what he saw as failure to protect the world. She'd seen some of the information released about HYDRA. They'd done a whole lot of damage while they existed right along the side of the organization Steve worked for. She had no idea what to say to make the situation better so she stayed quiet as Digg continued.

"If you hadn't done what you did, from what our history books tell us, New York would have been destroyed. I'm guessing that if you hadn't driven HYDRA underground things might be a whole lot worse now. Who's to say that we wouldn't all be under their control right now? That Red Skull guy was a guy that had the will and power to take over the world from the stories I was told. So maybe you didn't kill them outright, but you hurt them badly, kept them down and gave the world a fighting chance." Steve looked thoughtful. His face lightened slightly and he stood a little taller. Digg's words seemed to be getting through to Steve. Felicity felt her own heart lift a little. Leave it to Digg to know what to say.

"Didn't you just take down the organization you've worked with most of your life because you figured out Hydra was a part of them?" Oliver tossed in. "I think Digg's right. If not for you these people would have been a problem all along. I've seen what evil in small doses can do. I don't want to think of what the world would be like if you hadn't fought them."

Felicity wanted to kiss both men. She was surprised at Oliver's words. She'd never seen him treat anyone other than Tommy as an equal or care what anyone outside of his family and or his team thought. It was a little shocking and not just a little eye opening. She wasn't sure what to make of Steve and Oliver's friendship. She hadn't even been aware one existed, but seeing them together, it seemed they were headed in that direction.

"Thank you both," Steve said finally, looking at both Oliver and John. He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. Turning back to Digg, Steve caught and held his eyes. "You and I have been becoming friends, John. I hope knowing I'm Captain America doesn't change that. I'd really like it if you can go back to calling me Steve or Rogers if you feel the need to threaten me again." There was that little curve of a half-smile Felicity loved to see. John flushed a bit at the reminder but finally relaxed and chuckled.

"Okay, Steve," John agreed, "Welcome to the team. I'm looking forward to working with you." Steve smiled and clapped John on the back.

"I think you've already met Roy," Oliver broke in, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "So Roy, do have any Captain America stories you want to reveal?"

"I watched a BBC special on 'Captain America, the man with a plan'. It showed a bunch of dancing girls and Captain America holding up a motorcycle before he went to fight Nazis," Roy offered. "Does that count? Oh and nice job on the dancing girls, man." It was Steve's turn to look embarrassed.

"Dancing girls?" Felicity questioned. "How many dancing girls did you work with?"

"Thanks, Roy, nice to see you again." Steve's face was taking on a pink tint this time.

"I'm Sara," the blond assassin stepped forward and held out a hand.

"I was supposed to do a report on you in the 12th grade but I ditched class to hang out with Ollie," she pointed out. "Does that count?"

Steve took her hand looking grateful for the change of topic. Felicity was a little surprised at Sara's tone. It was subtle, but the woman didn't seem too impressed with Steve being there. "Good to meet you," Steve replied before turning to Oliver. "So, '_Ollie'_," he asked, clearly amused.

"Not if you don't want to be Stevie," Oliver's tone was frosty, but he was smiling.

"So, Oliver," Steve corrected, laughter in his voice. Oliver chuckled. "This is a nice training area you have. I wouldn't have expected so much in the basement of a bar. I'm impressed."

"How about a little sparring after we catch you up on Slade?" Oliver suggested. "Let you get a feel for how everyone fights and what our strengths. I think Roy could use your help especially but we'll explain all that in a minute." Felicity watched Sara bristle at that. She knew this hadn't been the blonde's favorite idea, but she was surprised that she was so openly not hiding the fact. Felicity hoped it was just because she knew the woman that she saw it so easy. Maybe Steve hadn't noticed.

"I didn't bring my bag with me," Steve considered.

"I have sweatpants you can borrow in the locker beside the shower," Digg offered.

"No one down here wears shirts to spar," Oliver pointed out. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at Felicity. She could feel her face getting hot.

"What? I hardly notice. I'm usually at my computers, not paying attention to…" She stopped and sighed. "I promised no lies," she sighed. "Okay, I notice, but just in the art museum kind of way. I mean with you there'd be more than an art type fascination, but…"

"You're making it worse," Sara whispered as she came up behind her to lay a hand on her shoulder. Felicity clamped her lips together. "I wear a shirt," Sara pointed out, "But the testosterone crowd doesn't so you will fit right in."

"Do you want to pull up what we know on Slade's army, Felicity?" Oliver asked, coming to stand next to Sara.

"I have it all over here," Felicity told Steve. "Follow me and I will show you my babies." Felicity said. She was proud of her set up and wanted show him the part of herself she was most proud of. Steve turned to her and caught her hand.

"I'd love to see what you do for Team Arrow," Steve told her with a mischievous look on his face. His back was to Oliver.

"We don't call it that." Oliver growled.

Felicity couldn't help but grin at Oliver's correction. "I do sometimes," she added in her two cents to Steve's teasing of Oliver. She liked his sense of humor. It was going to be fun to have Steve around, she decided. "You're bad," she whispered to him.

He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Felicity felt herself blush. She hadn't ever been kissed in front of Oliver. She wasn't sure why that made her stomach flip a little. Oliver certainly wasn't shy about kissing Sara. Because you're finally, really letting go, a voice she was extra careful to keep buried inside herself whispered.

She'd held onto the hope of Oliver for so long it had become a habit that was hard let go of. She wanted Steve and how he made her feel, but the reality of her two worlds coming together was going to take some getting used to. When Felicity looked up and saw a look of pain on Oliver's face, she dismissed it. She must have imagined it. The man knew how she'd felt about him for the last year or better.

If Oliver had any interest in her he wouldn't have made it so clear he wanted everyone but her. He wouldn't have turned to Sara and shut her out five minutes after she'd told him how scared she was of losing him over the secret of Thea's paternity. Stop it, she told herself. She wasn't going to go there again. She had an amazing man in her life that made her feel wanted and that she wanted back. She wasn't going to let old crushes hurt her chances at something real.

As Felicity sat down and started showing Steve the little bit of information they had on Slade, the rest of the team gathered round and added their thoughts in. Steve only asked a few questions, mostly just listening. "What is Wilson's end game?" Steve asked finally. "Is his idea of revenge to make you suffer, Oliver or to separate you out and kill you?"

"He wants me to lose everything that means anything to me." Oliver answered. "He's made that clear."

"So we identify what he would see as the things that mean the most to you and protect those until we can stop him. What are the things that matter most to you from Slade's prospective?"

Oliver sat back against one of the tables and thought. "My family, this team…" he began.

"Queen Consolidated," Diggle added in. "Everyone knows you're fighting to protect it."

"If Slade has been as far ahead of you as you've indicated, we have to assume that he has plans in place to strike all of those places. I would think he'd pick the targets that are the easiest and with the most impact first, meaning your family and business." Steve pointed out. That made sense to Felicity. "What are you doing to protect your family?"

"We have guards on them like we normally do." Oliver said. Felicity could see the frown that crossed Steve's face. In light of what they'd just been talking about it did seem too little. She frowned. It hadn't seemed too little until the facts had been pointed out so clearly.

"I handle the security," Digg spoke up. "We have a 24/7 guard on Mrs. Queen, but Thea is normally here or with Roy."

"So you have one guard to stop a highly motivated trained killer with enhanced strength." When Steve put it that way Felicity was surprised Slade hadn't gotten to Oliver's family long before this. She could see everyone else in the room thinking the same thoughts.

"How about the business?" Steve questioned.

Diggle spoke up before Oliver could answer. He was quick to run down the changes they'd made to the security. He also gave them a rundown of the security on the grounds of the house.

Steve didn't say much for a few minutes. No one else did either. Felicity wondered if they were seeing the same big hole Slade could have climbed in to hurt Oliver as she was seeing.

"Oliver," Steve asked, "does your family have any idea what you do or that they have an enemy that has stated his intent to hurt you by possibly hurting your family?"

"No, they don't. I can't tell them about this," he indicated the lair around them, "without putting them in danger that way."

"Slade is after Oliver Queen, not the Arrow," Steve pointed out. "You don't have to tell them about your secret identity, but you do need to warn them that they could be targeted and they need more protection."

"He's right, Oliver," Diggle pointed out. "We've been lucky Slade didn't do more than show up at your mom's house." Oliver looked between them all. No one said anything.

"They think I was on the Island alone," he started. "I can't ever have them know what happened there. They don't know I'm anything but a slightly less irresponsible playboy."

"The Ollie they know would never believe that any threat was dangerous enough to make it onto the grounds of the Queen's home let alone past the guards." Sara spoke up, finally becoming involved in the conversation.

"She's right," Oliver agreed. "How do I protect them without telling them what happened on the island or putting them in more danger?"

Steve looked from one to the other with a thoughtful expression on his face. "For right now, we triple the guards." Steve suggested. "You brief the guards on the threat level they're facing and instruct them that evasion and calling you is their best bet, but that deadly force is their fall back. It isn't ideal, but would that be workable for you, Oliver until we can do a better risk assessment."

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded. Felicity didn't know what they'd do without John's quiet influence. Oliver's family was such a hard subject with him right now. She wasn't even sure how he'd stand in front of his mother and tell her anything with the hard feelings they had between them right now. Thea's paternity and their mom's lies about it had done a number on Oliver. They needed a go-between who was not associated with Oliver as closely as Digg was. 'You could hire Steve," Felicity blurted, her brain taking over her mouth before she had a chance to filter.

"I don't need a job, Felicity," Steve began. "I have more than enough to live on for quite a while." She noticed Oliver lift a eyebrow at both of them.

"That's great that you're doing well, but I didn't mean it like that," she told them. "We need someone Oliver's family doesn't know is connected to Oliver. Maybe bring him in as a special consultant. Since your mother is running for public office it wouldn't look strange that you bring in extra help.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "You tell your mom that you've hired a security consultant to help out because not only is she running for office, but because Mr. Wilson has threatened you. He is in business and you do piss off most people you do business with." She pointed out, earning a glare from Oliver. "Let her believe it's just about business."

"That might actually work," Diggle agreed. "That way anything that we do, she thinks it comes from him and not from her son that actually is smarter than his playboy self pretends to be."

"That might work," Steve decided. "But you don't need to actually hire me."

"I don't mind, I have the money," Oliver offered.

"No, Oliver," Steve declined. "Tony doesn't pay me to be on the Avengers. You're not paying me to help you defend your family." Felicity watched Oliver's face. He didn't seem to know what to say. There were very few people in his life that helped him without a reason. Most of them were already standing in this room. She could see the surprise and gratitude that crossed his face, but it was so subtle that she didn't think most people would notice it. Oliver wasn't exactly demonstrative.

"I will cover any expenses associated with what we're doing, that's non-negotiable, and thank you Steve, this means a lot to me." Oliver's voice was as emotional as she'd ever heard it. After weeks of the stress they'd all be under it seemed like a little luck was on their side.

"And if someone notices you're Captain America?" Sara asked. She didn't seem quite as hostile as before, but she was not exactly warm either.

"Then we stick to the truth. I tell them why I came here. That Oliver and I met, here at the bar one evening, he mentioned needing help, I decided to help." Steve answered her question. "I'm not a good liar, so we stick to the truth. We just don't mention how you were dressed when we met."

"I think it's a good plan if it protects Thea and her mom," Roy agreed.

"I can introduce you to my mother at the fundraiser this evening," Oliver suggested. "Then we can bring you by the mansion tomorrow and let you see what you think." Felicity was happy to see a plan in place that should make Oliver's family safer.

"We also need to go by your business and look at security there as well." Steve suggested. Oliver was quick to agree. They made plans and hashed out the details.

"And now to the last detail of the team that you need to know," Oliver spoke as they were finishing arrangements. "Roy was injected with the Mirakuru I told you about. It was by one of Slade's followers. I was there in time to pull him out. I've been trying to train him and work with him. He's doing better, but the anger is a concern."

Felicity held her breath. She had come to really care about the young man the team had sort of adopted. She was nervous how Steve might react or what would happen if Roy lost his temper.

Steve didn't move as he addressed Roy. He was still leaning on the table in front of her. "Oliver tells me that there is a lot of anger that goes along with the strength. How are you handling that?" He asked the younger man. Roy seemed a little surprised that he was now the focus of attention.

"He hasn't tried to kill anyone today," Sara offered, earning her a quirked eyebrow from Steve and a glare from Oliver.

"Sara," Oliver corrected. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. It was obvious she wasn't happy.

"Sara's right," Roy said, finally moving closer into the group. "I haven't tried to beat anyone to death today so its a good day, but its hard. I'm always angry. It's like an itch I can't scratch. Did you feel that way when they gave you your serum?"

Felicity wanted to cry for Roy. In that moment he wasn't much more the lost young man they'd met as Thea's boyfriend and later Arrow's contact.

"No," Steve answered. "But I wasn't just injected. I was injected in all my major muscle groups at the same time and subject to radiation too. It made physical transformations as well as those of speed and power. I wasn't injected with the same thing as you were."

Roy nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think what they gave me is something like what they gave you? I mean you say its not the same, but I've read that people tried to replicated what was done to you and couldn't. Maybe this is one of the screwed up attempts?"

"I don't think so," Steve told the young man. He went on to explain about Red Skull. Felicity remembered reading about him in history. Steve explained that it was probably something Red Skull's people were working on. "I have a friend trying to do some research on where it might have come from and if there is anything that can help you."

"Then you won't be able to help me stop being so angry." Roy's face lost most of its youth in that moment and he looked older than his years. The strain of dealing with the constant near rage was getting to him. Felicity could see it. She knew they all could. Roy must have been hoping that Captain America would be able to help him deal with the effects of what was done to his body. The disappointment was written all over him.

"I'm sorry, son," Steve's voice was full of regret and sincerity. "I can't help you with controlling the rage, but I know someone who might be able to help teach you to control it. I can help you learn to utilize your strength but I think Oliver was probably doing a good job with training you as well. What you need is someone who understands the anger you have and can help you with it." Steve stood up and walked over to Roy. "I promise you that I will try to find you help and if you get out of control I'll help you stop."

"Help me stop?" Roy's voice rose. He was turning red, but this time it was anger, not embarrassment. She saw Oliver start to move, but Steve motioned him to stay put. Oliver froze, apparently willing to see what happened, but his body was tense and ready to move.

Roy stepped into Steve's space but the soldier didn't give any ground. He stayed calm as Roy continued to shout. "You think because you're as strong as I am that you can stop me?" He yelled. "No one sees me as anything but a timebomb and they're right. Queen's got me slapping water until I feel like a beaver and now you're telling me that if I am out of control you think you can do a damn thing about it? That's the trouble. You can't."

"Focus, Roy," Steve told him, talking quietly. "You're mad, but you don't have to act on it, pull the rage back."

"What they hell do you know about rage," Roy yelled. "You're Captain America. You're a nice guy, everyone's hero. You said yourself you don't have this anger so don't tell me to pull it back in. I need to get out of here." Roy turned for the door, but Steve stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you leave until you have this under control." Steve calmly told the young man. Felicity held her breath. No one said anything, but Oliver, Digg and Sara were all ready to move if needed. When Roy swung on Steve, it was so fast none of them were ready for it but Steve. He easily ducked the punch and caught Roy's arm. Before anyone was aware of what was happening, Steve had Roy pushed up against the wall with one arm behind his back. Roy's free fist connected with the wall as he struggled, leaving a huge chip in the concrete, but it was obvious that Steve had him and he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not going to hurt you, Roy," Steve supplied calmly. "You're angry, but you can choose what you do with the rage. You don't need to act on it."

"What do you know about rage or what I feel?" Roy shouted back, struggling against the hold he was in. Steve was obviously exerting effort, but between the angle he held him at and his own strength, Roy's efforts weren't getting him anywhere.

"One of my friends becomes a giant green rage monster when he lets his anger get the better of him. Somehow I don't think you're much angrier than Hulk." Steve pointed out. That seemed to get through to Roy, he relaxed in Steve's grip just a bit.

"I'm going to talk to Bruce. He's learned to mostly control his anger and only let Hulk out when he chooses. I'm hoping he will work with you. He tells me he's angry all the time too, but he's learned to not give in to it. You can do the same. Will you give me a chance? Will you trust me?" With that, Steve stepped back and carefully released Roy. Roy turned, anger in his stance, but he didn't attack.

'I don't want to be like this." He told Steve. "Oliver's trying to help, but I can't stop the rage."

"I'm not sure how to help you do that Roy, but I can help keep you safe while you work with Bruce. I'm sure he'll help. He's a good man and a good friend." Steve watched Roy but didn't try to restrain him.

"Seems like the Hulk would be a good person to tell you how to control the anger. I mean he seems to have a normal life most times doesn't he?" Felicity ventured. "I see him going places with Tony Stark in the paper all the time. He seems like he has a pretty normal life, well normal for a famous superhero."

"What do you say Roy," Oliver walked over to stand beside Steve. "I promised you that we'd find a way to help you. Are you going to let us do that? This seems like a good plan."

Roy looked around at all of them. His body sagged a little and he leaned back against the wall he'd been held against moments ago. "You're stronger than I am." he told Steve, "but mostly you're fast."

"A lot of training," Steve pointed out. "So what do you say, I think Oliver mentioned a little sparring. Might be fun with someone able to toss me around a bit."

"Hey, I've tossed you." Oliver jumped to point out.

"How do you know I didn't let you?" Steve answered back, humor in his voice.

"Let me," Oliver questioned good naturally, his voice rising in disbelief. "Oh you are on," He told Steve, clapping Roy on the shoulder. "So what do you say Roy, you want to help me teach the old fellow here a lesson." Felicity smiled at the guys attempt to pull Roy out of his own head and distract him. She thought about how easily Roy was able to throw any of them when he angry and at how effortless it looked when Steve countered Roy's moves and put him up against the wall.

"Yeah," Roy said, moving away from the wall. "I don't think you're the one that's going to be doing the schooling though, this old dude is seriously strong and fast." Roy's voice got stronger with each word and they walked to the mat. She heard Steve protest his 'old dude' status, but now the answer.

"He might not be what I expected." Sara said unexpectedly from beside Felicity, who barely kept from jumping.

"Ok now you get a cowbell too." Felicity decided, earning a chuckle from the other blond.

"I might just have to give the man a chance. He seems like he's actually trying to help. Not at all what I expected." Sara's words warmed Felicity. She'd been worried that the assassin wasn't going to make things easy or smooth for Steve and Oliver to work together, but as she watched her walk over to join the three men changing and making their way to the work out mat to warm up, Felicity was cautiously optimistic. Now if she could find a lead on Slade Wilson her day would be complete.

Walking back to sit down at her computers she made herself concentrate. She promised herself that if she got her scans done and set up a few more that she could go watch the shirtless sweatfest she was sure would be going on behind her as soon as everyone warmed up.


End file.
